


Shared Breaths

by TooSel



Series: Breathing [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Fili, Bisexual Kíli, Established Relationship, Fili is 22, Fluff, Frodo is 7, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kili is 17, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of PTSD, Minor Wedding Jitters, One Big Happy Family, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Wedding, background Dwori, behold: the year is 2041
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooSel/pseuds/TooSel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes it's the same moments that take your breath away that breathe purpose and love into your life."</p><p>Years have passend since Thorin and Bilbo found together and almost lost each other again. Everything is calm and settled now, until an unexpected proposal mixes everything up once more. But the prospect of marriage isn't the only change in their life. With an upcoming wedding and an orphaned boy suddenly in their care, Bilbo and Thorin realise that happiness doesn't always come in the way they expect.<br/>Sequel to "He's Breathing" and "A Breath Away".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! This is the last installment of this series, to give them the happy ending they deserve. I'm the biggest sucker for the Bagginshield family trope, so naturally I had to write it into my AU! Enjoy the ten chapters ahead - I made them as fluffy and happy as I could (and only a tiny little bit angsty, I promise) :)
> 
> English isn't my native language and this is unbeta'd. Any mistakes are mine - feel free to point them out, it's very much appreciated!

Bilbo would blame the wine, later.

It was a day like any other, really. Friday had rolled  around and Thorin had returned early from work, leaving the business in Bofur's capable hands for the remainder of the day. They were sitting in Dis' living room, all of them together, enjoying the company of each other. Dis was squeezed next to her sons on one of the sofas, the two of them taking up too much space for it to really be comfortable, but she didn't seem to mind. Bilbo and Thorin shared the other couch, leaned onto each other.

It had been the last day of school for both Bilbo and Kili before the two-week holiday. Dis had opened a bottle of wine to herald the upcoming free days, pushing a glass into Bilbo's hand so firmly he hadn't even gotten the chance to object. 

Bilbo had had the feeling for a while now that she was on a mission to get him drunk as often as she could, enjoying his intoxicated self a little too much. He knew, of course, that this had begun when Thorin hadn't kept his mouth shut about  _that_ night in Erebor, back when they'd spent their first Christmas together. He'd been right in assuming he'd never hear the end of it; even his nephews had joined in on the teasing, years ago. But Bilbo liked to see Dis happy, and he wasn't about to deny her the pleasure of that particular amusement, so he'd taken the all but overflowing glass without complaining.

A few sips wouldn't hurt, after all. He caught Thorin's gaze over his glass as he raised it. His fond smile gave the impression that he was remembering just what Bilbo had thought about, too. They clinked glasses and Bilbo settled back on the sofa, tasting the first sip.

 

One empty glass later, Bilbo briefly asked himself what had happened to the few sips he'd intended to take.

But then Kili resumed the story he'd been telling before Fili had broken into such heavy laughter that he'd had to stop, and the question was forgotten. The wine made for a warm feeling inside him, and though he felt all happy and content, there was a slight fuzziness in his head and stomach that hadn't been there before. It wasn't unpleasant.

“And that was when I decided that no matter how handsome he was, I could never meet him  _ever_ again”, Kili lamented. “Stop laughing!”, he chastised his brother, who was still giggling. “Just because  _you_  never go out with anyone. You don't even know how sad that realisation made me! I really thought he was going to be more than just a date, but in the end, I couldn't even sit through one.” He sighed. “He has a really cute sister, though. Maybe I'll ask her out.” Fili snorted.

“And what if you get along with her so well that you fall in love, marry her, and then that guy is your brother-in-law forever?” Kili opened his mouth, then shut it again, frowning.

“I hadn't thought of that.”

“I thought as much”, Fili replied with a smug expression. Kili stuffed a pillow into his face, drawing more laughter from his brother. “Stop being a smartass!”

“I can't defy my very nature”, the older brother replied, raising his hand to his chest in playful seriousness. Then he grinned, putting his arm around Kili. “See, this is the benefit of not dating, as you put it. I never have to deal with any of these problems.”

Kili hummed non-committally. He chewed on his lip for a moment, then gave back: “But you're still wrong, Fee. Marrying her doesn't necessarily mean that we'll be together forever. We might end up getting a divorce halfway through our honeymoon, who knows.”

“She might not even want to go out with you in the first place”, Fili pointed out, grinning at the annoyed glance his brother shot him.

Bilbo raised his eyebrows. “Well, if thoughts like this aren't a great base for a relationship, I don't know what is."

Kili frowned. “No, you're right. It really isn't a good start. I don't even want to marry her! Fili started all this talk. I don't even  _know_  her." He sighed. "I don't want to get married at all, now that I think about it. Or maybe I  _do_ , but not... not just like that. See, if I ever get married, it would have to be with someone I get along with really well. Like Mum and Dad did. Or Uncle Bilbo and Thorin. I mean, they've been a couple ever since they went to uni, and they're  _still_  disgustingly in love.”

Thorin quirked his brows, looking mildly offended. Bilbo nudged him with the foot he rested on his lap, grinning.

“It's a compliment”, he pointed out. “Well, in a way. He meant it as one. I think.”

Dis sighed, ruffling Kili's dark hair. "My son, the romantic." Kili ducked under her touch, muttering something like "my hair, stop it,  _Mum_ " under his breath.

“Such wise words about life from you, brother”, Fili commented on the other side of the sofa, raising his eyebrows. “I never knew you had it in you.” Kili rolled his eyes.

“Fili, I'm being serious”, he groaned. “I mean, look at our uncles. Just look.” He gesticulated towards them. “You've been together for what, 30 years?”

“27”, they replied at the same time, then turned to smile at each other. “And couting”, Thorin added, leaning forward to close the gap between them. Bilbo met him for a kiss, shutting his eyes when Thorin didn't seem all that willing to break the contact. He tasted of wine and something that made Bilbo lean in even farther, made his insides demand  _more, closer._

“See what I mean?”, Kili said to his brother, and the sound of his voice made him remember that it was, in fact, not a good idea to give in to that particular demand just now. He drew back slightly, smiling when he felt Thorin's heavy gaze on him. He pecked his lips once more, regretting the loss of contact as he leaned back against the sofa. “ _That_  is what I'm talking about. It's only when you have a relationship like that that you should get married, because then you can be  _sure_ that it will last." 

He turned to his uncles, frowning as he looked between them. “Why aren't you two married, anyway?”

Bilbo raised his eyebrows, momentarily distracted by Dis breaking into laughter. Why was that so funny?

“Because...”, he began, then halted. His eyes turned to Thorin as he paused, taking him in.

His partner was blinking at his nephew, seemingly startled by his words. The years gone by looked good on him. The silver streaks in his dark hair gave him a look of dignity and maturity. It was a very appealing look, Bilbo thought.  
Thorin turned his gaze to Bilbo when he felt his gaze on him. His piercing blue eyes fixated on him and Bilbo shivered under them. His heavy gaze didn't unsettle him anymore, it sparked something within him. Something he wanted to feel every day for the rest of his life, if he had any say in that. He startled at that thought, frowning. In that moment, he was suddenly unable to fathom a single reason why he hadn't married this man on the spot twenty years ago. 

He knew what he was going to do now. Of course. Of  _course_.

Thorin was still watching him in silence, oblivious to the enlightenment Bilbo had just had. Bilbo tilted his head, biting his lower lip. "Yes", he mumbled. “Why  _aren't_  we?”

Thorin blinked at him, then widened his eyes as Bilbo got to his feet.

“What are you-”, he began, but Bilbo cut him off.

“Shh”, he said, putting a finger to his lip. There was a new gleam in his eyes as he spoke, telling of a spark inside him that had been inflamed. “Let me. Please.”

Thorin swallowed, closing his mouth. One of his nephews inhaled sharply, the other one gasped. Bilbo didn't turn to look who it was. His eyes were fixed on Thorin, his focus entirely narrowed down to the man before him. He ignored Dis' stifled laughter in the background, holding Thorin's gaze as he sank on one knee.

“This-” He cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. “This, um, it's kind of improvised, as you can see. I don't have- there's no ring, I didn't get one, but this will do, I hope. If you'll have me, I'll have one made. I, I-” He licked his lips, gathering his thoughts. Thorin was staring down at him completely still, as if frozen in place.

"Thorin, I love you. You know I do, I keep telling you, but it never quite feels like it's enough. I loved you from the start, I've loved you for 27 years now and I don't think- no, I  _know_  that will never change. I want to be with you, always, for the rest of our days. I've known for a long time that there will never be anyone else, that you're the one I want to grow old and grey and forgetful with. And I think that I- I want to tie myself to you in every way imaginable. I want people to look at me and see that I belong to you, even when you're not with me.” He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the most important part of the speech.

“This isn't exactly how I imagined this to go, if it ever happened at all. But Kili has a point, you know. I could tell you how much I love you for hours, I might still do once I get to the end of this." He exhaled a nervous laugh, licking his lips. "But the point is, there are no two people better fitted to get married than the two of us. I love you, so much more than I ever thought I could love someone. You gave me happiness, you gave me a family, you gave me a better life than I could ever have imagined. You-"

He paused, taken aback by the weight of his words, the truth of what he was saying. It was a good weight. It didn't pull him down, it steadied him. “You are the love of my life. And I want to marry you. So, Thorin Durin, I'm asking you- without a ring, but with everything I have instead: Will you marry me?”

He swallowed as the words came to a halt, glancing up at Thorin.

Thorin was staring at him dumbfoundedly. He opened his mouth, then closed it again without making a sound. Bilbo's heart beat a little too hard in his chest as he waited for Thorin's reply. He thought that maybe, just maybe, that glass of wine had been too much for him.

Then Thorin got up and left the room.

Bilbo's mouth fell open as he blinked, staring after him. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the sofa, along to Dis' strangled sounds. Bilbo turned to blink at them dumbly, remembering a little too late to close his mouth.

“What's he doing?”, Fili whispered, staring after his uncle with wide eyes.

“I knew uncle wasn't good at confronting his feelings”, Kili replied in the same hushed voice, “but this is a new low.”

Bilbo glanced at Dis, giving her a pleading look to tell him the meaning of this. She was holding her stomach now, still snickering.  _Why_  was she laughing? What about this mad, unreal situation was in any way funny? Her sons seemed to wonder the same, turning their gazes to her now.

“Mum,  _why_  are you laughing?”, Kili exclaimed. “This is a serious situation, uncle has  _lost_  his  _mind!_ ” He turned to his brother when she just shook her head, waving the question aside.“Fili, our whole family has gone mad. I'm gonna  _cry!_ ”

“Don't cry”, Fili said, patting his hand. “Or else I'll be the only sane one left here.”

They fell silent when they heard Thorin's steps on the stairs, coming back downstairs. He looked properly flushed when he entered the room, stepping in front of Bilbo. Bilbo blinked up at him, raising his eyebrows when Thorin offered him his hand.

“Take it”, he mumbled, clearing his throat. “Please. Just... um, get up.” Bilbo nodded slowly, letting himself be pulled up when he took his hand. Thorin stared at him for a moment, licking his lips before he spoke again. “This, uh. This didn't quite go as I expected it to. Bilbo, I'm- I'm more than happy that you asked, I really am. I just-" He took a deep breath, then took something from his pocket. He glanced at Bilbo gingerly. "What am I gonna do with this now?"

Bilbo blinked, looking down at the small black box. "You're not serious." 

Thorin gave him a look. "I am." And then he lowered himself on one knee. Bilbo raised his hand to his mouth, staring at him in silence.

"Bilbo", he began. "I, um, was actually in the middle of planning a speech, but now I can't remember a single thing I wanted to say.  I just know that I need to tell you that I love you too, so _very_ much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, bound to you in every possible way. I'm no man of words, you know that, but I hope you'll still accept this." He swallowed as he opened the small box, and Bilbo was presented with a beautiful ring.

"You said everything there is to say already, and I need to keep some things for our vows." Thorin chuckled nervously. "Bilbo, you're my greatest treasure, the light of my life. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Bilbo had to take a moment when he stopped to take everything in, swallowing hard. The sight of Thorin kneeling in front of him, the sight of the ring. He stared at the piece of jewellery, blinking repeatedly.

"This is  _insane_ ", he breathed out eventually. He held out a hand to Thorin, pulling him up. Then he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. He heard Thorin's breathing over the rustling in his ears as he closed his arms around him, the sound of cheers from the sofa in the background.

He drew back, staring at Thorin. “So, which one of us is going to say yes now?”

“I'll do it”, Thorin replied immediately, cupping his face. Bilbo mirrored the motion and his lips split into a grin as he looked into Thorin's eyes, gleaming with bliss. “Yes”, the man said, and then he bent down for a kiss. “Yes”, he murmured onto his lips again, reluctant to ending the touch even for a word that short. “ _Yes,_ I'll marry you.”

“That's a good thing”, Bilbo replied, wrapping his arms around his waist to press his body closer to his. “Because I intend to marry you, too.” Thorin hummed and Bilbo sighed into the kiss, thinking he could stay like this forever.

“Before you two continue what you're about to go into”, Fili said, jumping from the sofa, “let me just offer my congratulations, Uncles.” Bilbo and Thorin broke apart, touching their foreheads for a moment before drawing back. Fili pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug, grinning when he let go of them.

“I'm  _delighted_ ”, he announced. “It was about bloody time. That it took Kili for you to make a move, though...” He shook his head, shooting his brother a wicked smile. Bilbo chuckled as he glanced at his younger nephew, who was pulling a face.

Then his eyes fell on Dis approaching them. He straightened, pointing accusingly at her. “You!”, he exclaimed. “You knew, didn't you?”

“I did”, she grinned, closing her arms around him in a tight embrace. “You think my brother would have ever known how to do this if I hadn't helped him?” She let go, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I'm so happy for you both”, she said. Bilbo smiled, nodding. Then Dis turned to Thorin, pulling him close. He leaned into the embrace, burying his face in her shoulder. She whispered something to him Bilbo didn't hear before letting go, cupping his face with one hand. "That went better than expected, brother mine", she grinned. "You've done well."

“I'm so glad you got your act together, Uncle”, Kili stated on the sofa when she stepped back. “For a minute there I really thought you'd lost your mind for good.”

Thorin turned to his nephew, narrowing his eyes.

“Kili”, he said, “I remember very clearly wiping your ass when you were small, I am  _not_  going to take any shit from you.”

Kili jumped up, bowing low. “And for that I am thankful, dear Uncle. Rest assured that I will return the favour when you're old and in need of a nappy.” He straightened, grinning wickedly. “Shouldn't take long, now that I look at you.”

Thorin's eyes narrowed further. “I'm 50”, he hissed. Bilbo stifled a laugh at his expression.

“Exactly what I was saying.”

Kili screamed when Thorin jumped up, chasing after him through the room until he tackled him to the ground. He squirmed under his fingers as his uncle tickled him mercilessly, trying to escape his touch.

“Child abuse!”, he exclaimed, gasping for air. “Help!”

“That's right”, Thorin mumbled darkly, sitting back on his heels as he regarded his dishevelled nephew. “A  _child's_  what you are. What I did to deserve a nephew like you, I don't know.”

Kili sat up, catching his breath as he grinned broadly. “It's okay, Uncle Thorin”, he said and patted his hair. “It's the nerves, I don't blame you. I don't want to know what you'll be like before the actual wedding, though.” He shook his head, jumping up before helping Thorin to his feet. “You know you love me”, he added before throwing his arms around him in a tight embrace, leaving him breathless.

Bilbo grinned when Thorin returned to the sofa, still scowling. “You  _do_ love him”, he pointed out.

“That's not the point”, Thorin said.

“No”, Bilbo smiled, running his hand through his hair. Thorin tilted his head, looking at him. The point is”, Bilbo said, climbing onto his lap, “that we just got engaged, which means”, he leaned down, pressing his lips onto Thorin's until the other man parted them, letting him in, “we're gonna get married.” He pecked his lips again, smiling when Thorin's mouth twisted into a grin.

"We are", he confirmed. Then he took Bilbo's hand, caressing each of his fingers as he pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "But before that", he said, "you need your ring."

Bilbo watched quietly as he slipped the ring onto his finger. It felt cold and foreign, but it was beautiful. And it looked _right._ He smiled as he looked down on it. Soon it would be a part of him.

"Thank you", he mumbled, leaning his forehead against Thorin's. "Thank you."

Thorin hummed, catching his lips between his again, touching the new addition on Bilbo's hand as they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo woke up with Thorin's arms wrapped around him, his broad chest the first thing he laid his eyes on.

A smile played on his lips as he ran his hands down his partners – fiancé's – arms, attempting to gently untangle himself. Instead of complying, the arms tightened around him and Bilbo looked up to see Thorin wide awake, watching him intently. A smile tugged at his lips when Bilbo returned the gaze, raising his eyebrows.

“You're honestly still doing that”, he muttered, giving up trying to leave his embrace. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Thorin's waist. “27 years, and you still watch me sleep. You're such a creepy old sap, you know that?”

“A creepy old sap you're going to marry”, Thorin replied, and Bilbo felt him nestle his face to his hair. He grinned, stretching up to reach his cheek. He placed a kiss there, marveling at the familiar feeling of his beard scratching on his lips. Some years back, it had been of a rich black. Now a grey colour ran through it here and there, betraying the youthful look. Bilbo found that he really liked it.

He hummed in response to Thorin's remark. “That much is true.”

“Also”, Thorin said, smirking as he pushed a curl out of Bilbo's face, “I had a good reason to watch you today. It's the first morning I'm lying in bed next to my fiancé. Don't tell me you'd deny me the pleasure of taking that special moment in.”

“Hmm”, Bilbo hummed, smirking up at Thorin. “I'd never deny you  _any_ pleasure, you know that.”

He grinned when Thorin laughed at that, the deep sound sending pleasant shivers down Bilbo's spine. He pushed himself up, supporting his head on one hand. “Fiancé”, he repeated the word Thorin had used, testing out the sound of it. He smiled, saying it again. “ _Fiancé_. I like how that sounds. I'm going to  _marry_  you and that makes you my fiancé.” Thorin smiled, lazily tracing the outline of Bilbo's body with his fingers.

“Don't get too used to it”, he noted. “Soon it will be husband.  _That's_ what I'm really looking forward to.”

Bilbo chuckled, his gaze lingering on the older man. Then he halted, knitting his brows. “Soon”, he muttered, blinking at Thorin. “Soon... Oh, goodness. The things we need to do!" He sat up.

"We need to tell everyone - we need to start thinking about who we're going to invite! I mean, there's not much family on your side, but there's a lot on mine. But a good bunch of these people are actually people I don't necessarily need to see at my  _wedding_ , you know. I'd rather have our friends there. Ori, of course, I mean, he'll be there with Dwalin anyway. And Balin, too. But we need to invite Bofur - he must be there, he  _must,_ and he should bring his family. And Bard! We can't forget Bard, he has to be there. God, we can't forget anyone.”

He blinked into the distance as he rattled on, all the things they had to take care of running through his head. “We should write a list. I'm gonna write a list, right when I get up. Where do we want to have the wedding, though? I mean, if we want to invite everyone  _and_ get married soon, not that there's a good reason not to, then we'll have to look for rooms. Soon- what do you mean by  _soon_ , anyway? Do you want a summer wedding? I think autumn would be nice too, but then the weather might be bad. Not that it would make a difference, we're in England, but, ah- you know, summer, summer's good. God, but it's  _spring_ , we need to- to-” 

Thorin sat up as well, watching him in silence as he chattered away, unconcealed amusement evident on his features. “We need rings, Thorin! We must go ring shopping. I don't- my God, Thorin, if we want to get married  _this_  summer, we'll have to-”

He stopped when Thorin's cupped his face with his hands, licking his lips as he blinked at him. Then he was effectively silenced by a kiss, feeling slightly dizzy when he pulled back way too soon for his taste.

“That, ah, was-”

“The only way of shutting you up”, Thorin finished the sentence. He smiled, pecking Bilbo's nose. “It's gonna be fine”, he said, and Bilbo nodded slowly, still lingering on the touch. “There's lots of time left for everything. We'll tell people soon, and then we'll think about who to invite and where to get married. I don't mind a summer wedding, but I'd have one in autumn too. I'd marry you on the bleakest day of the year in a storeroom, with nobody around, if that's what it took.” He leaned in until their foreheads touched, still holding Bilbo's face. Bilbo loved it when he did that, and Thorin knew it. “None of that really matters, as long as you're there.”

Bilbo exhaled, then nodded. “You know, I just want it to be perfect”, he sighed.

“It will be”, Thorin promised. “Because it will be the day I make you mine forever, and you make me yours. Everything else is a minor matter.”

Bilbo hummed at that. “You do have a point.”

“Besides”, Thorin added, his lips twisting into a grin, “if you think Dis would let anything get in the way of that day being perfect, you don't know her very well. She's going to take the whole planning process into her hands before you know it. She'll probably sue the people in power herself, if anything isn't how she imagined it to be.”

Bilbo snickered. “Yes, she probably will”, he agreed. They remained close for another moment, breathing each other's air. Then Thorin got out of bed, leaving Bilbo smiling in the sheets. “We can invite our friends over for tonight, if you want to”, he called into the bedroom as he went for the kitchen. “Tell them all at once.”

Bilbo smiled as he moved to follow him. “Yeah, I'd like that”, he approved. “Fiancé”, he added with a grin. No, he decided, he'd use that word as often as he could, while he still had the chance. He certainly wouldn't get tired of it.

 

“You're  _not_  serious!”

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at Bofur's face. The man was gaping at them in utmost shock, gripping his seat as if he feared falling from it. Ori next to him was his mirror image. “Oh. My. God", he let out. "You're kidding. You're kidding! 30 years, and one of you  _finally_  makes a move? No way!”

“Actually, it's 27 years”, Thorin said. “And... we both made the move, kind of.”

Dwalin regarded him with raised eyebrows. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Does it  _matter?_ ”, Ori exclaimed. He was the first to jump up, hurling Bilbo into a tight hug. “My congratulations!”, he squealed, and Bilbo laughed as he embraced his friend. Then Ori went on to Thorin, treating him to the same bone-crushing hug. Bard was the next to get up, offering them both a tight embrace as he congratulated them with a grin, and then came all the rest, until Bilbo found himself with an armful of Kili and Thorin with Fili.

“What the hell are  _you_  two doing?”, he enquired, pulling back.

“We wanted to join in the fun”, Fili shrugged.

“Yeah, it looked nice. We wanted a hug too.” Kili pulled his uncle to his chest with ostentation, then switched with Fili. Thorin sighed loudly, but reciprocated the embraces no less tightly. 

“Sit down”, he then ordered, retreating from the touch. “I believe Dwalin wanted to hear the story of our unexpected engagement.”

“It's more like "the engagement we didn't even dare to expect anymore"”, Bofur corrected, "but do go on." 

Dwalin let out roaring laughter, earning a shove of Ori's elbow into his stomach as the smaller man settled on his lap. “Was it Bilbo?”, he then asked, smirking at his cousin. “I bet it was Bilbo.”

Thorin sighed as Dis started laughing, clapping her hands together. “Oh, if you knew”, she grinned. Fili and Kili joined in on her laughter, nudging each other as they slumped back on the sofa.

Bard watched them with a grin. “Now I'm _really_  interested in that story”, he said as he turned to Bilbo, quirking an eyebrow. Bilbo couldn't surpress a grin himself, intertwining his fingers with Thorin's as he leaned back. 

“Alright, then”, he said, waiting for everyone to calm down. “I will tell you the story.” He threw Bard a meaningful look as he began: “It actually kind of happened because of my wonderful soon-to-be sister-in-law, who thought it was a splendid idea to hand me -  _me_ , I'd just like to stress that - a glass of wine, you know, with actual alcohol in it...”

He told the story laughing, interrupted several times by his nephews chipping in to add something, all the while holding his fiancés hand. The whole group cheered and laughed when he reached the end, while Thorin just grinned, running his thumb over the back of Bilbo's hand.

"You see, it wouldhave happened anyway, sooner or later", Bilbo finished. He held out his ring before him, regarding it thoughtfully for a moment. He smiled when all eyes settled on the piece of jewellery. "I just... sped things up a little. Or actually, Kili did, if you want to see it like that."

Kili bowed, grinning at the group. "I accept expressions of gratitude in form of money and food. Also, the wedding presents will go to me, if you please."

He screeched when Fili smacked him over the head, tackling him down. Thorin snorted at his nephews and Bilbo shook his head, squeezing his hand. The smile didn't leave his face all evening. It was late when they'd all left and Bilbo felt tired, but a good kind of tired. The kind that made him fall in bed sleepily with Thorin snuggled close to him, his scent filling his nose with every breath he took as he drifted off.

 

He didn't have to worry too much about the planning of the wedding, of course. Thorin had been right, of course, Dis had already taken everything into her hands. What was a little surprising, though, was that her sons were doing just the same. About a week later, Fili and Kili were upstairs, lingering on one of the sofas while their uncles shared another.

Kili had asked about the dresscode, already worried about what he'd wear. Then Fili had chipped in and enquired what  _they_  would wear.

“I don't know”, Thorin had replied.

“Definitely a waistcoat”, Bilbo had said at the same moment. Bilbo cleared his throat as all eyes in the room came to rest on him. “I mean, um, Thorin would look quite nice in a waistcoat, don't you think, Fili, Kili? He's very- they look very good on him, I'm just saying, it would be a shame if he wouldn't... wear one”, he finished weakly. He ignored the smirk Thorin directed at him, keeping his eyes on Kili instead, who looked his uncle up and down.

“You're right.” He nodded thoughtfully. “Uncle Thorin does look good in waistcoats. He should wear one. You know what I'm thinking, Fili? A black suit, and then that red colour we talked about...” He turned to his brother as they dived into a deeper discussion and Bilbo relaxed back into the sofa. Thorin's arm found its way around him and he smiled, snuggling closer.

“They're just like their mother", he remarked. Thorin chuckled.

"They learned from the master", he said. Then he leaned closer, nuzzling his ear. "A waistcoat, huh?" His breath tickled Bilbo's skin. He smiled at the sensation. "Are you sure? Can you even focus if I'm wearing one?"

Bilbo shook his head. "Of course I can", he replied. "On all the right things, in any case." He smiled at the laughter that evoked from Thorin. He was about to add something when the phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He moved to get up, but Thorin forestalled him. He put a hand on his thigh, already getting up himself. “I'll get it”, he said. Bilbo nodded and sank back onto the sofa, returning his attention to his nephews.

"So, you were saying something about red?", he asked. "That's a good idea, boys. Red looks great on him. Although, blue would be beautiful too. As for me, I'm not so sure yet..."

Fili opened his mouth to reply when Thorin entered the room again, the phone still in his hands.

“Bilbo”, he said, and the moment Bilbo heard his voice, he knew that something was wrong. He knew, just like that _._ He looked up at Thorin's face, searching for the reason he sounded so hollow, so  _strangled_. He noted how pale he looked, the thought crossing his mind just before he heard the words.

“It's about Prim and Drogo. There's been an accident.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sirthorin on tumblr, by the way. I blog about a handful of things and complain sometimes, but I tag everything and you can drop by anytime :)
> 
> I also wanted to mention that it's absolutely okay and even encouraged to criticise things, if there's something you think I could improve! It's the only way for me to learn, after all. As long as it's constructive, I'm happy to receive criticism :)

And just like that, everything changed. Thorin blinked at Bilbo's face, clutching the phone. He registered his distraught expression, knew that it must be a mirror image of his own.

Sometimes, Thorin thought, the big things, the things that shook up your life and left you staggering, weren't actually that big at all. They came still, quietly. In the blink of an eye, creeping up on you. Small, small things. A letter. A phone call. A branch that fell onto a bridge after a stormy day... and just like that, nothing was the same.

Bilbo blinked up at him and Thorin could almost watch the wheels turn in his head. His mouth hung open slightly as he tried to make sense of what he'd said. His lips moved, but no sound came over them. 

“An accident?” he repeated eventually. The huskiness of his voice snapped Thorin out of his numbness and he took a step forward.

“I'm sorry,” he said, at a loss for words. “There's someone who wants to talk to you. Here.”

He handed him the phone, watching as he nodded dumbly and left the room.

“Uncle Thorin?” Fili asked, drawing Thorin's attention back to his nephews. Fili regarded him with a frown as he waited for him to say more. Kili was clutching at his brother's sleeve in an unconscious move, mirroring the motion he'd done so many times as a child without realising. For a moment Thorin was taken aback, seeing his nephews before him as they'd been a long time ago. He only snapped out of the images when Fili called his name again. He shook the memories off, clearing his throat before he spoke.

“They drove off a bridge at night, into a river. There was a branch on the road, from that storm. They- they drowned. They're dead.” 

He frowned as he spoke the last part. It felt so unreal, so  _wrong_ to say those words. Primula and Drogo had been lively, friendly people. Not the most adventurous sort, but with a gentle heart and an open mind, always trying to find the best in what they'd been presented with. Thorin had enjoyed the company of their little family greatly whenever they'd met. Which hadn't been nearly as often as they'd liked to, because they'd lived in the countryside. Now he regretted having let something as trivial as that stop them from spending more time together. He'd never known them as well as he'd liked to. He never would, now.

They'd been so young.

As was their little son, who was all on his own now.

“What about Frodo?” Kili asked breathlessly.

“He wasn't in the car,” Thorin said and swallowed. “But he just lost both his parents. I don't want to imagine what he's feeling. He's an orphan now.”

“Oh, god,” Fili breathed out. Kili shook his head in silence.

They all remained quiet for a while, only looking up when Bilbo returned. His face seemed collected, but he was a little too pale around the nose. Thorin met his gaze and without him having to say a word, he knew what was going on in his intended. He got up before he'd even crossed the room, opening his arms. Bilbo stepped into his embrace without a second of hesitation, wrapping his arms around him as Thorin pulled him to his chest.

“They're dead,” he said, and Thorin held him closer at the sound of the strangled words.

“I'm so sorry,” he mumbled, closing his eyes as he felt his partner clinging to him, the only crack in his calm, controlled mask, betraying the image of perfect composure. “I know you were close. I'm so sorry, my little one.” He held him for a while, breathing in his scent as he gave him a moment before he spoke again. “What about Frodo?” he asked, repeating his nephew's question from earlier.

“He's okay,” Bilbo breathed out. He pulled back, a humourless laugh escaping him. “As okay as he can be right now. But he's unharmed. He wasn't involved in the accident.”

They sat back down on the sofa. Thorin covered Bilbo's hand with his, lingering there in silent comfort. “Where is he right now?”

“With Lobelia.” Thorin grimaced and Bilbo sighed. “She's looking after him for the time being, until...” He trailed off, chewing on his lower lip before he raised his eyes to meet Thorin's gaze. “Prim and Drogo designated me to be Frodo's guardian in case of their death.”

Thorin blinked. Bilbo watched him warily until he'd processed his words, nodding slowly. “Okay.”

Bilbo sighed, turning his head to the side. “I know this is very sudden and unexpected,” he said. “And I can't say I'm not a little swamped myself. This... this is a life-changing thing, isn't it?” 

His mouth was set in a tight line. Thorin watched him in silence as he waited for him to gather his thoughts. “I know Otho and Lobelia would take him in, but-” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “She means well, but we can't leave him with her. I can't. She doesn't- she isn't what he needs, now. And they chose  _me_  to look after him.” He looked up, searching Thorin's eyes before he spoke again. “Thorin, I- we have to take him in.”

Thorin looked at him for a moment. Bilbo's eyes were considerate, watching him almost pleadingly, but his jaw was set in determination. He reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers. Bilbo squeezed them, not letting go as he waited for him to reply.

“I know,” Thorin said, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. “I know. And it's okay. I think we should, too. We can't leave him on his own.” He chuckled, raising their connected hands to his lips to press a kiss to Bilbo's hand. “And you know I've always had a thing for him. It'll be alright. We can manage this. We can do it. Together.”

Bilbo let out a quite sigh, then he leaned forward, catching his lips between his. Thorin cupped his face with one hand as he leaned into the kiss, gently sucking on his lip as his eyes fell shut. Bilbo parted his lips readily and his tongue swept in, claiming his mouth. They only broke the touch when one of their nephews discreetly cleared his throat. They broke apart, lingering close to each other for a moment before turning to the young men. “Yes?” Thorin enquired, raising his eyebrows.

“Does this mean we'll live with our little cousin soon?” Fili asked. “I mean, he's going to move here, isn't he? You're not leaving.”

“No, of course not." He shook his head. "We couldn't, even if we wanted. With _Durin Co._ and Bilbo's work here...”

“So we're going to have a kid in the house?” Kili asked. His eyes lit up. “How old is he again?”

“Seven,” Bilbo replied.

“Great!” Fili exclaimed. “And you don't even have to worry about finding him a playmate, since he's the same mental age as Kili.” He threw his head back and laughed when his brother stared at him with a gasp, indignation evident on his face. 

"Fili!" he howled, shoving him with his shoulder. He turned his head when his uncles joined in. "Why are you laughing about this?" Kili demanded to know, pursing his lips. "It's not funny, at all!"

"No, no, you're right," Thorin assured, raising his eyebrows, "it's not." He struggled to keep his face straight, though, and Bilbo nudged him with his elbow, shaking his head with a grin. Then he started chewing on his lip.

"Alright," he said, the smile fading from his face. He turned to Thorin. “I'm going to drive up there for a few days,” he said, “until everything's settled.”

Thorin nodded. "I'll book your train ticket. You go and pack.”

 

Bilbo left the next day, and it was only when he was gone that Thorin properly realised. 

They were going to take Frodo in. He would live with them and they'd care for him until he came of age.  

They were going to raise a child.

The days passed slowly. When Thorin wasn't working, he started rearranging the flat. When he'd cleared out a room for Frodo, he went to get Fili and Kili's old furniture from the basement. They would do for now, until they'd settled into the new situation. Then they could get him new things.

All that time, he tried not to get too nervous. All that time, he missed Bilbo.

The day Bilbo was set to return with Frodo, Thorin felt quite restless. Dis had sensed his mood without having to look at him, spending the time until they arrived upstairs to keep him company.

She looked at him from the side when they'd settled on the sofa, a curious expression on her face.

“You're going to raise a child, brother,” she said, tilting her head as she regarded him. “You haven't told me yet - how does that feel?”  
  
Thorin sighed. “Scary. Unreal. Like more than I can handle,” he said, knowing that talking around it was futile. Dis smiled, regarding him with a softness he couldn't quite interpret.

“You don't have to worry about that,” she said, “because you already did.” Thorin turned his head, staring at her for a long moment. “You did,” she continued. “You and Bilbo, you were there when Vili died and I was left alone with two children to bring up. Except that I wasn't - I wasn't alone, ever. You never let us feel like we were on our own, neither of you. And you were there when Fili and Kili needed a father, when their real one couldn't be anymore. You were their father in so many ways and they would never have turned out the way they did if you hadn't been. Thorin, you already raised two children.” Though there was a sadness in her eyes as she spoke, the smile had not left her face for a single moment. She looked into his eyes, playfully cocking an eyebrow. “I know you can do it again.”

Thorin sat quietly, taking his sister's words in. He didn't say anything, couldn't think of the right words, but he hoped his eyes conveyed the gratitude he felt. The thought of being a parent still unnerved him, but Dis' absolute faith settled something inside him. She merely smiled back, squeezing his arm.

“Oh, did you hear that?” She sat up, listening downstairs. They heard the sound of the front door. “They're here.” She nudged him when they heard steps on the stairs, nodding once. Thorin took a deep breath, then got up. He reached the hall just as Bilbo opened the door, stepping inside. Frodo was close behind him, holding Bilbo's hand tightly.

“That's it,” Bilbo said as he put his keys down. He gently loosened his hand from Frodo's grip as he slipped out of his jacket. “I don't actually know when you were here the last time, it must have been a while. You probably don't remember the house.” Frodo shook his head. His gaze wandered around the hall, then his eyes settled on Thorin. Bilbo shot his partner a smile at the same time, stepping closer to greet him properly.

“Hello again,” he said before he tiptoed, putting a gentle kiss on Thorin's lips. He caressed his bottom lip with his for a moment, then slowly let go of him. “I missed you,” he mumbled to his lips. “Fiancé,” he added with a smile. Then he stepped aside to make room for Frodo.

Now that Thorin was confronted with him, he didn't actually know what to say to him. The boy looked a little pale, but he was watching him intently. He hadn't smiled when he'd seen Thorin, but there was something in his eyes that seemed to have lit up at the sight of him. Thorin remembered how he'd always looked at him in awe when they'd visited, crawling on his lap as he'd demanded a story.

On a whim he kneeled down, opening his arms. Frodo seemed frozen for a moment. His lips parted in a silent gasp, then he stepped forward and nearly fell into his embrace. Thorin held him tightly, rubbing his back as he mumbled into his ear. 

“Hello, Frodo,” he said. “It's so good to see you again.” He caught Bilbo's eyes over Frodo's slumped shoulders. He was watching his nephew with open concern, now that his face was averted, but there was a softness in his eyes as he looked at them both. Frodo sniffled on his shoulder and Thorin pulled back, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “Did you have a good trip?” 

Frodo nodded, looking over his shoulder to Bilbo. “Yes,” he mumbled. He looked like he tried to smile, but it quivered, didn't last. He seemed to struggle, his chest heaving heavier as he watched Thorin's reaction. He gave him a reassuring smile before he let go of him. 

“Dis is in the living room,” he told him as he straightened, nodding towards the room. “She's been waiting for you to arrive. She's wanted to see you again for ages.” Frodo's eyes widened and he nodded, throwing Bilbo a quick glance before entering the room. Bilbo wrapped his arm around Thorin's waist and they followed him.

Dis got up from the sofa when she saw the boy, crouching down.

“Hello, Frodo” she said and tilted her head. Her eyes were filled with compassion as she looked at him. "Oh, darling. Come here, sweetheart."

Frodo's lower lip started to wobble and a moment later he was in her arms, crying on her shoulder as she cradled him gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin looked up when Bilbo stepped out of Frodo's room, closing the door behind him.

“Is he asleep?” Bilbo nodded, a weary expression on his face. 

“Come,” he mumbled, gesturing towards the living room.

“He cried some more when I attempted to say goodnight, but he fell asleep not long after,” he said when they'd sat down. He let Thorin pull his legs onto his lap as he spoke. “No wonder. Today must have been more than exhausting for him, and it's only one day in a long row. The poor boy.”

Thorin nodded, rubbing Bilbo's ankles as he spoke. Bilbo closed his eyes at the gentle touch. His shoulders untensed a little and he sighed, leaning his head against the back of the sofa. “I just want him to be happy here. I want him to be alright.”

“Me too. But that takes time. We can only do our best and wait for it to happen.”

Bilbo sighed, but he nodded. “You're right. Of course, you're right. For now, we're just going to focus on making him a home here."

"Good plan," Thorin agreed. “There's so many things we still need to do, though” he then remarked. “Unpack all his things, get some new furniture..."

Bilbo nodded. “And I'll call the primary school tomorrow. I completely forgot about it until now, but we need to enrol him.” He sighed, fiddling with his hands as he shook his head. “I feel so bad for taking him out of his old school, but there's no other way. We can't move there. I just hope he'll settle in his new grade soon.” He exhaled deeply. “It's the middle of the school year, too.”

“I know. But I think the routine will be good for him, once he's used to it. Structure is important, now that his life has changed so much.”

“I know.” Bilbo's eyes rested on Thorin's hands as he continued to gently rub his flesh.

“He asked about Fili and Kili, before he lay down,” he said after a moment, a smile tugging on his lips. “I told him he'd get to see them tomorrow. That seemed to make him a little happier.” He sighed. “For the moment, that is.”

“I'm sure they're even happier to see him,” Thorin chuckled. “Kili almost dodged his training to be here when you two arrived, and I practically had to make Fili promise not to skip uni.” He shook his head. “As if Frodo's going to leave again. He would have been too tired for the two of them today, anyway. There's enough time for everything tomorrow, and the days after that.”

Bilbo's lips curved into a soft smile. “I think they just want to take him under their wing," he said. "It's good. Maybe that will show him that he has a family here.”

“He knows that,” Thorin assured and squeezed his leg. “I think he knows. He just has to learn to accept that it's a different family from the one he used to have. And we'll do our best to help him with that.”

Bilbo blinked at him. “You know that I love you, right?”

Thorin quirked an eyebrow at Bilbo as a smirk spread across his face. “I'm quite sure I do,” he said, “since you recently agreed to marry me and all that.” Bilbo grinned at that. Then he playfully raised his eyebrows.

“No, that? That was just about the taxes, actually.”

Thorin snorted, shaking his head. Bilbo grinned as he threw him a look. “I love you, my little one,” he breathed out. "Even if you're just marrying me because of the taxes." 

His hands wandered over Bilbo's legs again, and Bilbo only smiled in response.

 

Apparently, Frodo was an early riser. Bilbo was preparing breakfast when he heard the tapping of little feet behind him. He smiled, continuing with the eggs without turning around.

Eventually he heard his quite voice over the sounds of the pan. He turned to look at him, shooting him a warm smile.

“Good morning, Frodo,” he said. The boy looked up at him with sleepy eyes, a teddy bear in his arm. “You're up early. I wanted to wake you when the eggs are finished.”

“I couldn't sleep anymore,” Frodo said. He clutched the teddy to his chest, knitting his brow. “Nightmares,” he added, more quietly. The aftermath of the dreams seemed to hang over him like a dark cloud. Bilbo swallowed, biting his lip as he looked down on the petite frame of his nephew's body.  
He was so small. Such a heavy weight for such tiny shoulders to carry.

“Yeah, those aren't fun,” he said and nodded. He knew just too well how much nightmares could affect someone. His own still came back from time to time. Not often, and not as bad as they'd used to, but they still shook him up whenever they made a return. Thorin still had them, too. His PTSD episodes had gotten considerably less frequent over the years, but the occasional nightmare still crept in. They'd learned to live with them, as best as they could. It wasn't something he'd ever wanted this boy to have to learn.

He repressed a sigh, changing down the cooker before he turned to Frodo again. He crouched down, resting his hand on his arm. 

“You know, if you're having nightmares or you're scared, it's absolutely fine to call me or Thorin, alright? We want to help you. We've both had to fight a lot of bad dreams, too. It's okay. You don't have to get through that alone. Through all of this. We're here for you, whatever you need.”

Frodo blinked at him, his eyes filling with tears as he nodded. Bilbo lingered on his arm for a few seconds, feeling utterly useless as he looked at his nephew. Then he pulled himself together, thinking of Thorin's words from the night before as he got up, pressing a kiss to the top of his mussy hair.  _It takes time. We can only do our best._

 _I'm trying_ , he thought.  _I'm trying._

He straightened, smiling down at the boy. “How about I finish making breakfast, hm?” he asked, and Frodo nodded. “Alright, then. You can go to the bathroom first, if you like,” he added. “Thorin's just getting dressed, the bathroom's free.”

Frodo nodded and tapped to the bathroom. When they sat at the table to have breakfast a while later, he seemed more collected. Bilbo noted that silently, feeling relieved at the small, but visible change. If it was normality Frodo needed, a structure, then they could help. That was something they could give him.

“Do you want to know where we're going first today?” Bilbo asked when they'd finished eating. Frodo was swinging his legs up and down, nodding.

“Where?”

“To the school, to enrol you. I just called them, they said it's fine if we drop by this morning. Don't worry, you won't have to stay right away. There's still other things we need to take care of first. But maybe you'll meet one of your new classmates while we're there, so you'll already know someone on your first day.”

Frodo seemed relieved at that prospect, nodding along to his words.

“There's still time before we have to leave. I haven't unpacked most of your things yet, but the book you read yesterday is still on the sofa. We'll set up your things later today, I promise.”

“Okay.” Frodo slipped from the chair to settle on the couch instead, taking the book into his hands.

“Can you tell me a story sometime, Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo asked. “Like the ones in the books you wrote?” Bilbo felt Thorin's amused gaze on him. He shoved him under the table before he turned to the boy.

“Maybe not quite like the ones in my books, lad,” he chuckled. “But yes, I will think of something for you. Oh, I know – I'll ask my friend, Ori. He can tell you lots of wonderful stories when he drops by.”

Frodo seemed satisfied. Bilbo noticed the small smile playing on his lips with satisfaction before the boy turned his attention to the book in front of him again.

Bilbo and Thorin sat at the table for a while longer. Thorin's hand lingered over Bilbo's as he played with the new ring on his finger. Bilbo smiled, enjoying the simple touch and the sight of his nephew absorbed in a story as he finished his tea. He frowned when the calm atmosphere was disturbed by a rumbling coming from the stairs. He turned his head to the door and a moment later, Fili and Kili burst in their flat.

“Good morning, Uncles! Is he awake? Where is he?”

“Where's our little cousin?”

Thorin regarded them both sceptically, raising his eyebrows. “You two got up? You actually got up, early in the morning, to come upstairs and storm our flat?”

Kili blinked at him, incomprehension written all over his face. “We wanted to see Frodo,” he said, slowly, as though maybe his uncle hadn't gotten that yet.

Bilbo snorted. “You've come to the right place then,” he then remarked and nodded to the sofa. They turned their heads at the same time, following his gaze. Bilbo chuckled at the grin that spread on both their faces as their eyes found the boy. Frodo was staring at them with the same expression, a joyful smile on his lips.

“Frodo!” Kili exclaimed, approaching the sofa. His brother followed him, picking the boy up like he weighed nothing. Frodo squealed as he pulled him into an embrace and Kili joined in from the other side. Together they almost squished him between them, only letting go when he gasped for air.

“Welcome to House Durin!” Kili said, ruffling his hair.

“We haven't seen you in _forever_ ,” Fili added. “Do you even remember us?”

“Yes!” Frodo exclaimed, beaming as he looked from one brother to the other.

“But do you remember the house? Have you seen everything that changed since the last time you were here already?”

He shook his head and the brothers exchanged a short glance. Then they stepped around him, taking him in their middle as they nudged him towards the door.

“You need to see my new room. Fili's got the smaller one now, since he's at uni so often. Oh, and the garden! We have a bigger garden now, did you know?”

“We'll just take you downstairs for a moment,” Fili said.

“Won't be long,” Kili added. “Since mum told me you have an appointment at school and all.” He glanced at his uncles, who watched him with raised eyebrows. “Which is very important. Can't miss that, absolutely. We'll be right back!” 

Both of them rested a hand on one of his shoulders as they guided him out of the room, still chattering on. Bilbo and Thorin looked after them, then turned to each other.

“I don't know if they're better for him, or he's better for them,” Bilbo stated. 

“It's a draw,” Thorin decided.

 

“It's good to see Frodo smiling,” Bilbo remarked when they'd cleaned the table.

“It is,” he nodded. “And I'm sure we'll see more of that, soon.”

“I know,” Bilbo smiled. “It just takes time,” he repeated his partner's words from the night before. Thorin huffed out a laugh when he recognised them, nodding. 

“Speaking about time...” he began, chewing on his lip. “I realise this might not be the right time to bring it up, but since you tend to-  _worry_ about things like this, I figured I'd better do it now than later...”

Bilbo looked at him. “What are you talking about?”

“The wedding.”

Bilbo raised his eyebrows. “The wedding?” he repeated. “What about it?” He clutched his chest, gasping in pretended shock. “Are you ditching me?”

Thorin snorted. “Never,” he said, stepping closer to his fiancé. His eyes twinkled as he closed his arms around him, looking down at him. “Never, ever, am I going to let you go,” he promised. He leaned down, hovering mere inches over Bilbo's mouth. He smirked when Bilbo tiptoed, trying to catch his lips between his. He raised a hand, trailing the line that had appeared on his forehead when he'd failed. He tilted his head. “Unless you ask me to.”

Now Bilbo snorted. “Never,” he echoed his former response. Thorin smiled and bent down, caressing Bilbo's lips with his own. Bilbo was having none of it. He wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Thorin followed his demanding lead and soon they were more than a little flushed, panting into each other's mouths as they broke apart.

“Well, that's... agreeable, then,” Bilbo managed to say when he'd caught his breath. Then he frowned. “But what was it you actually wanted to talk about?”

Thorin exhaled deeply. “Well, we haven't had the time to talk about this properly, not since the accident happened. But we need to, because I don't want to risk you panicing over something as small as this.” He sighed. “We set the date for June and it's only two more months till then. It was pretty short-term to begin with, and that was before we found ourselves responsible for a child...”

Bilbo still blinked up at him, his face as clueless as before. “What are you saying?” he asked.

“I'm saying that if we postpone the wedding, it's not that big of a deal. We've waited 27 years, we can probably wait a little longer.”

Bilbo stared at Thorin, then took a deep breath. “No.”

Thorin blinked. “No?”

“No.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You just said it. We waited 27 years. That's enough. More than that. Yes, everything's a little more stressful now than we thought it would be. No, that's not a good enough reason for me to postpone our wedding. Do you think I asked you to marry me because I wanted to maybe do it at one point in the far away future, if the stars are right or something like that? No, I asked you because in that moment, I didn't want to go another day without being tied to you in every way imaginable. I know it doesn't really make a difference, because it's a piece of paper and I'll still love you the same once it's signed, but I  _want_  that piece of paper, I  _want_  to sign it, I  _want_  to hold it in my hands. You and I, we belong together, and I want to tell the whole world, no matter how much our life's turned upside down right now.”

Thorin was blinking at him in silence. “Right,” he eventually said. “That settles it, then.”

Bilbo couldn't help the chuckling erupting from him, stepping closer to his fiancé. “I just really want to do this,” he said. “I really want to marry you.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin said and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Oh, Bilbo." He dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "My greatest treasure.”

Bilbo rested his head on his chest, the steady pouding of his heart filling his ears. “What's a wedding without some stress, anyway?” he remarked after a while.

“Boring, I would think,” Thorin chuckled.

“And we don't do boring,” Bilbo said and stretched up to peck his lips.

“No,” Thorin chuckled. “We really don't.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Red or blue?”

“I don't know, I still like both.”

Bilbo exhaled in exasperation. “How are we ever going to decide on anything if you don't help me choose? Just pick one!”

“Why don't  _you_  pick one?”

Frodo almost startled when he felt a hand coming to rest on each of his shoulders. He looked up to find Fili and Kili standing behind him in the doorway, frowning in union as they listened to the discussion unfolding.

“How long has this been going on?” Fili asked, not taking his eyes from his uncles.

“At least two hours, I think,” Frodo replied. He knitted his brows. “I went downstairs to play in the garden at one point. They were still sitting like this when I came back. I don't even think they've noticed me standing here.”

Fili sighed. “I knew this would happen." He turned to his brother. “Uncle Bilbo is fretting and Uncle Thorin is completely swamped with the situation.” 

Kili sighed as well. “Why did they set the date for June, anyway? It's not like it's urgent. They've waited for so long already, they don't need to rush now.”

“But they're in love,” Frodo said. Both of the brothers looked at him. “They're very in love, that's why they want to be married so soon. I asked Uncle Bilbo and he said that it hadn't occurred to him before, but now that it has, he doesn't want to wait any longer.”

Fili tilted his head. "You've got a point there, Frodo," he said. Then he looked back at the two men. Thorin had his head in his hands now, staring down at two samples before him. Bilbo was rambling away, repeatedly pointing at one of them. The air of desperation around them was palpable.

“Look at this,” Kili said. “We need to help them.”

“Yes.” Fili nodded. “We have to calm them down. Talk to them, and distract them from the stress. And in the meantime we take things into our hands. I'll be damned if one of them gets a heart attack over this.”

“Yeah,” Kili agreed. “I mean, they're not twenty anymore, are they? It's a real possibility." Frodo blinked at that. Kili didn't seem to notice, chattering on. "Oh, how about I ask Uncle Thorin to do some practice with me?” he pondered. “That will take his mind off things.”

“Good plan,” Fili endorsed. “I'll take care of Bilbo. I'll ask him to go over my paper for uni with me. He always offers to help with it, he won't say no.”

“That's good. He'll have a lot to do with that.” Fili shoved Kili with his shoulder, merely earning a broad grin from his younger brother. Frodo blinked up at them with wide eyes.

“What do  _I_  do?” he asked hesitantly, the fear of being left out leaving a frown on his face.

“You, little cousin,” Fili said and squeezed his shoulder, “have the most important job of us all. You take care of our mother, so she'll take care of _this_. While we distract our uncles, you go downstairs and meet with her, alright? You tell her everything you've heard, and then she'll take this into her own hands. As soon as she finds out they're fighting over something, she won't let them anywhere near that thing again.”

Frodo nodded, his jaw set in determination. “I can do that,” he said.

All three of them jumped when an indignant shout sounded from the living room, ripping their attention from the mumbled plans.

“You cannot decorate  _in red_! Do you want people to think of _the Red Wedding_? Do you  _honestly_  want a wedding in  _Game of Thrones_  style?”

Fili and Kili glanced at each other.

“Now?”

“Now.”

 

Bilbo sighed as he sat back, his hands curling around the cup of tea Fili had placed in front of him. The samples and catalogues for the wedding were crammed on a pile, decidedly put out of his sight by his eldest nephew. 

He didn't want to admit it, but he'd actually been somewhat glad when the boys had burst in, each demanding the full attention of one of their uncles. His head was spinning with colour schemes and patterns and whatnot even when he was doing other things, and it was nice to get a break. If he was honest, he'd been getting a little hysterical that afternoon. The calm time spent with his nephew had taken some of the stress out of his system. He bit his lip as he thought back. He'd probably driven Thorin insane with his- he refused to call it panic, eventually settling for  _tension._

“Uncle Bilbo?” He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name, looking up. Judging by Fili's expression, it wasn't the first time he'd called him. “Are you alright?” he enquired, eyeing him up.

“I'm fine, Fili, thank you.”

Fili narrowed his eyes, not taking his gaze from Bilbo's face. Bilbo raised his eyebrows, staring back. Fili dropped his pen, leaning forward. He cleared his throat. Bilbo sighed.

“Alright, fine. I might be a little stressed, yes? Just a bit. I'm fine. It's fine. It's not like it's for no reason. There's just a lot going on right now, you know that. The wedding is so close- it's so close, Fili, not even two months to go, and there's  _so much_ to do! And Thorin and I have barely been doing anything. Your mother's doing most of the work, and  _still_ we're behind on the other things. It takes so long to decide on something, there's so much to keep in mind! Thorin and I still don't know what we're going to wear-"

He stopped when he saw Fili's amused smirk, realising then that he was rambling. Again. He shut his mouth with an audible click, exhaling through his nose.

“I might be a litte more stressed than just  _a little_ ,” he admitted.

“I see,” Fili said.

Bilbo sighed. “I just- I just want everything to be right, you know. It's our wedding. We'll only get married this once, I want it to be special.”

Fili nodded, patting his arm. “I know, Uncle Bilbo. And of course you want it to be right. But you don't have to work yourself up over it so much. Kili and I promised to help you with your outfits and we  _will_ , don't you worry. And everything else will work out just fine too. We all want it to be perfect as much as you do.” He chuckled. “Even Uncle Thorin.  _Especially_  Uncle Thorin. You know that, don't you? He's just swamped, that's all. You know him. It's a lot to take in at once.”

“Yeah,” Bilbo said, exhaling a quiet laugh. “I do know him. And it really is a lot. Not just for him.”

“See? He's doing his best,” Fili assured. “And we all know that you are, too. Besides, you don't honestly think we'd let your wedding be anything but perfect, do you? Mum would tear the room apart with her own hands if something went wrong. And Kili and I are there too to take care of the trifles. It'll be  _fine._ ” He paused for a moment, then added, “And Frodo is going to be fine, too. Don't worry so much about him, he's tougher than he looks.”

Bilbo frowned. “Who says I worry about him?” Fili only gave him a look. He sighed. “Yeah, alright, but I  _do_  have a good reason. And I'm not even the one who frets about him the most. Thorin is worse than me! He keeps saying that it's fine and we have to wait, and I know it's true, and he does, too, and yet he's the first to jump up when Frodo even  _looks_  like something's wrong.” He exhaled deeply. “Which is often.”

“Uncle Bilbo, that's normal.” Fili raised his eyebrows. “You know what it was like for Kili and me when Dad died. And you lost your parents, too. Alright, you weren't that young when it happened, but still. And we all got through it. Kili and I still had mum and you two. Frodo has all of us now. He'll be okay.”

Bilbo blinked at him, then patted his hand. “Thank you, Fili. Sometimes I forget how insightful you can actually be.” Fili only smirked at the side blow, winking at him. Bilbo grinned, then shook his head, starting to frown. “Have you  _seen_  Frodo, by the way? He went outside a while ago, but I haven't heard him come back yet.”

“Hm? Oh yeah, he's with mum,” Fili said.

“Ah! Right.” Bilbo smiled. “He's in good hands, then. She's taking good care.”

“Oh yes,” Fili grinned. “She is.”

 

Thorin put his hands on his thighs, taking a few deep breaths. Kili next to him was a mirror image, gasping for air as well. “That was great,” he said when he'd caught his breath. “Thanks for practicing with me, Uncle.”

“Any time,” Thorin replied, putting a hand on his nephew's back. “It was actually kind of... relaxing to get out of the house for a while,” he then said, his eyes darting to his face. Kili looked at him with a sympathetic grin.

“Wedding stress, hm? Looks like I interrupted you at the right time, then. How's Uncle Bilbo doing?”

Thorin sighed. “He's stressed,” he replied vaguely. “It's a lot that's going on right now. Planning a wedding in only a few weeks, taking care of Frodo while he still settles in with us... Last night he woke up screaming, did you know? We're trying our best, but it's just... hard. It takes time. Bilbo worries a lot. And that stresses him.” He grimaced. “It's making  _me_  feel stressed, too. I don't want him to feel like this about the wedding. This should be a happy time, don't you think? If he doesn't enjoy it, what's the point?”

Kili stared at him, pressing his flat hand to his chest. “The point? The  _point_ , Uncle Thorin? The point is that you love each other and want to be tied to each other,  _that's_  the point.” He shook his head, bringing his arms to his hips. “You're not having wedding jitters already, are you? I can't believe this, it's still almost two months!”

“What? No, of course not! I don't have wed- hold on, what do you mean by  _already_?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Kili assured, grinning when his uncle shot him a nasty glance. “You do know he's only so stressed because he wants everything to be perfect, right?” he then said. “He may not have dreamed about this day since his childhood, like they always say, but ever since I sparked that idea in him he's wanted it to be perfect.”

“How do you know that?”

Kili rolled his eyes. “I know that because he loves you, Uncle, more than anything. A blind man could see that.  _Of course_ he wants the day he marries you to be perfect." He paused. "And I also know that because it's Uncle Bilbo, and Uncle Bilbo likes to fret about things that matter to him when he feels they aren't perfect.”

Thorin considered that for a moment. “You've got a point there,” he admitted eventually. He glanced at his nephew from the side. “When did you get so clever?”

Kili narrowed his eyes, then clicked his tongue. "I've always been. It's not my fault you didn't realise." He watched him for a moment, smiling. “Besides, a wedding without some stress isn't a proper wedding. Everbody knows that.”

Thorin regarded him from the side. “What do  _you_  know?”

“A great deal more than you think, dearest Uncle,” Kili grinned. Then, deeming the conversation over, he jumped up. “Come on!” he shouted, “whoever's inside first gets mum's last cookie!”

“Wha- your mother made  _cookies_? And there's only  _one_  left?” Thorin exclaimed, hurrying to catch up with his nephew, who was already running ahead, giggling as he led the way.

 

Frodo lingered in the doorway, pondering on how he should best approach the subject as he watched Dis. He finally decided to just go inside, leaving it to her to ask him about it. Dis looked up when she heard him approaching. A smile spread on her face.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she said, closing her laptop. She blinked at his face. “Are you well, darling?”

“Yes,” he said, giving her a small smile. “Except...” He sighed, batting his eyelashes. Dis raised her eyebrows, patting the empty space next to her. “Sit down, Frodo,” she said. “You can tell me what's the matter, alright?”

“I know.” He nodded. “It's why I'm here.” He looked up at her with big eyes. “Uncle Bilbo and Thorin were talking about the wedding earlier, for a very long time. I think they are really stressed. I'm worried. Maybe it's too much work for them.”

“Oh, my,” she said, taking his hand in hers. "Is that so? I can't believe it." She shook her head. "My brother just doesn't learn. Same as Bilbo. They really are a match." She patted his hand, raising her eyebrows as a smirk spread on her face. "We can't have them running around being stressed about that wedding, can we? Your Uncles should be enjoying this and leave the rest to me." She sighed. "You always have to force people to their luck. Now tell me, darling. What were they talking about?"

Frodo began to explain and Dis nodded along, looking thoughtful as she listened. She promised to take things into her hands and Frodo smiled, slumping back against the sofa. Then he decided to stay with her for the time being. They both looked up when Kili stormed inside a while later, closely followed by Thorin.

"I was first!" Kili exclaimed, running into the kitchen. He emerged a moment later with a smirk on his face, nibbling on a cookie.

"You're lucky _I'm_ your uncle and not Dwalin," Thorin said gloomily, watching the cookie disappear piece by piece with narrowed eyes. "He would have killed you for this."

Dis interrupted them before Kili could reply. "Is Bilbo upstairs?" she asked. Thorin nodded and she called his name, making her brother raise his eyebrows. "You want to tell us something?" he asked.

"I came to a decision," she said. "Just wait."

Bilbo came down a moment later, Fili following him. The brothers exchanged a knowing grin, nodding once. Then they looked to Frodo, sharing the same look with him. Dis noted it with a small smile, refraining from saying anything.

"There you are," she said, winking at Frodo before she turned to her brother and his fiancé. “I just meant to tell you that I decided that you - both of you - don't concern yourself with  _colours_  or anything that small and tedious any longer. It's stressing you way too much, and I need you in one piece for the wedding. Just let me do it, and everything's going to be fine. The only colours you'll get to worry about are those of your outfits, which you still haven't chosen, by the way. I'm taking care of everything else, you get a veto right. Any questions?”

Bilbo and Thorin looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then broke into a smile.

“No,” Thorin said. “No questions, ma'am.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You look stressed.”

Thorin looked up from his file after a moment, realising the words had been directed to him. Bofur was standing in front of his desk, a sympathetic look on his face. Thorin quirked an eyebrow.

“When do I not?”

Bofur narrrowed his eyes, pondering for a moment before he shook his head. “No, you're right. Can't remember the last time.” 

He loaded the pile of files in his arms onto Thorin's desk, smiling apologetically when he saw his expression. “That's the last batch for today,” he said. “They don't need to be done until next Tuesday, though.” He eyed Thorin up. “I'd say you can call it a day after that one, boss. Go home.” 

A smile tugged on Thorin's lips as Bofur adressed him like that. He still liked to jokingly call him boss, even though they were long past the stage of being just employer and employee. Then he sighed, running a hand over his face.

“I would go home,” he said, “if I thought there was a chance I'd be less stressed there. It's no difference, right now.”

Bofur raised his eyebrows. “So you're leaving Bilbo alone with all the stress instead of helping him?” Thorin rolled his eyes at his smirk. 

“It's not like I can help with much, anyway. Dis is taking care of the organisational things, all we have to do is make the final decisions.” He sighed. “And I'm overwhelmed by just  _that_. I can't tell you how thankful I am for my sister and her petty obsession to have the upper hand in everything right now. It's coming in quite handy, at the moment.”

Bofur nodded to his words. “It's not even a month till the wedding”, he said. “It won't be long until you're done with everything, and then you can just enjoy your special day, hopefully.” He grinned. “Nervous already?”

Thorin huffed. “No.”

Bofur raised his eyebrows. Thorin mirrored the motion. Eventually he sighed, dropping his pen as he gave in. “Alright, just a little.” The other man narrowed his eyes. “Really, it's just a small nagging feeling. It'll pass.” Bofur snorted. The sound earned him a nasty look. “What?”

“It'll  _pass_? Seriously? Oh, boss. You're in for a surprise, then.”

Thorin exhaled deeply. “This isn't helping, you know?" He sighed. "I just want everything to be perfect, alright? I want Bilbo to have the perfect wedding.”

“Oh, Thorin.” Bofur grinned, leaning in. “He will. Because he's marrying you and you're the love of his life, and that's all it takes, really.”

Thorin blinked, a small smile unfolding on his lips. “It does sound easy when you say it like that.”

“It  _is_.” Bofur shook his head. "The fact that you're even worrying about that."

“Well, yes, maybe you're right. The whole planning is just a minor matter.” He paused for a moment. “I still can't wait for that to be over, though.”

“What are you waiting for, then?” Bofur asked. “Get out of here and take on what's left to do. The more you do now, the less you'll have to do later, right? Go on. I'll finish up here, you go home. Bilbo will thank you. And that little lad, Frodo, too.” He shook his head. “Won't do him no good if he never sees you.”

That seemed to convince Thorin. He shut his mouth, sitting back with a sigh.

“You sure you're good finishing everything up?” Bofur nodded patiently. “And the files are-”

“Due on Tuesday, so it's all good,” he interrupted before Thorin could finish the sentence. “I'm fine. This isn't the first time I'm doing this, boss. Just go.”

“Alright.” A smile played on his lips and he nodded. “Thank you.”

Bofur waved the words aside. “I'll see you tomorrow,” he said, winking as he left his office. Thorin followed him not long after.

He already heard Bilbo's voice when he climbed the stairs to their flat. He sat at the table with several sheets of paper before him when Thorin stepped inside. Frodo sat with him, looking at something intently.

“Can I help with something?” Thorin asked as he approached them.

Bilbo looked up at the sound of his voice. “Thorin,” he said, smiling in pleasant surprise. “You're early.”

“Bofur threw me out,” he shrugged, stepping closer. He smiled down at the boy in front of him. “Hey, Frodo.”

Frodo looked up at him when he ruffled his dark hair. There was a smile on his lips, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He almost seemed to look worried before he turned his eyes to the table again, reaching for a sheet of paper. Thorin threw Bilbo a questioning gaze. He merely shook his head. Later, then.

“What are you two doing?” Thorin enquired, pulling out a chair to sit down and have a better look.

“We're discussing the seating plan,” Bilbo said. “I just explained the situation between Ori and his brothers to Frodo, especially with Dori and how he can be a little- uh, mothering, at times. We're currently debating whether we should split them up or not. Whether we  _can_ , anyway.”

“Let me see,” Thorin said and took the sheet of paper from Bilbo's hand. “This is what you've got so far?” Bilbo nodded.

“This is where we sit. I thought about putting them somewhere around here, but that depends on whether Lobelia and Otho show up or not. We can't put Lobelia next to Dwalin, you know what happens then.” He sighed. “Lobelia still hasn't answered the invitation. I don't know why I even bothered in the first place.”

“I'll call her tomorrow,” Thorin said. “You know she doesn't like me, so she'll want to get over with the conversation quickly. I don't think they'll come, anyway.”

“Maybe they will,” Bilbo replied. “You never know what she's up to.” He chewed on his lower lip, looking at the plan with a frown.

“I have an idea,” Frodo spoke up. He kneeled onto his chair, leaning over to Thorin as both their gazes settled on him. He supported himself on Thorin's arm, pointing at the sheet. “Uncle Bilbo wants them somewhere here, right? And he said that Ori and his brothers are best close, but not all right next to each other. So we could put Ori next to Nori and Dwalin on his other side. Then we can make Dori sit next to Dwalin, and Lobelia and Otho next to Dori.”

Thorin raised his eyebrows. “That's a great idea,” he affirmed. He glanced at Bilbo. “You think this will work?” Bilbo nodded.

“Seems like the best solution to me. Dori is such a polite man. If anyone can engage in conversation with Lobelia, it's him.” He paused. “Maybe we should put Otho between Dori and Lobelia, though. Brings more space between her and Dwalin.”

“Great. Put it down, then.” Thorin smiled at the boy. “That was a clever idea, Frodo. If I'm honest, I think you've probably been of more help with this wedding than I have.”

Frodo smiled at him, flushing at the praise. Then the smile faded from his face. He cast his eyes down, slumping back against the chair. Thorin watched the crease that had appeared on his forehead with a tight feeling in his chest, swallowing hard. This wasn't the first time this had happened. The way Frodo quietly shut himself away just didn't seem right to him, but he didn't know what brought it on. 

He couldn't help but ask himself whether it had something to do with him. He knew that it wasn't likely - Frodo had always adored him, and he wasn't rejecting him now either. On the contrary. As they sat on the sofa later that evening, Frodo slumped between them, leaning close to him as he'd grown used to doing. He wasn't restrained with him.

Except for those moments when he suddenly retreated into himself. It was as if he forgot that there was something nagging his mind, and only then remembered.

Thorin knew that it wasn't really his fault.

But he couldn't help but wonder.

He decided to bring it up when Frodo was fast asleep and they'd settled into bed themselves later that night. “Did something happen today? With Frodo, I mean.”

Bilbo sighed. He was lying next to Thorin, staring at the ceiling. “Not really, actually.” He turned his head to look at his fiancé. “It's weird. He's doing fine, considering the circumstances. He's going on about his life as best as he can, and I feel like he doesn't mind being with us. But then, sometimes, something inside him just seems to snap and his face- it's like he's closing up, then. You've seen it, you know what I mean. And I don't know what causes him to do that, or how to reach him when he does it.”

Thorin kept silent for a moment. Eventually he spoke, posing the question that had been weighing him down all evening. He almost winced at how worried it sounded in the quiet room. How small.

“Are we doing something wrong?”

Bilbo regarded him quietly for a moment, searching his face for something Thorin didn't know whether he found. 

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “No, I don't think we are. We're doing our best, Thorin. We're doing as much as we can. And he's doing his best, too. It's just- like you said, it takes time, I suppose.”

Thorin moved, laying down next to the smaller man to face him. Bilbo raised his hand, running it up and down his arm in a soothing motion. The movement was so familiar, so  _Bilbo_. 

“Do you think there's something we can help him with, then? Anything? I mean, he does seem to have settled here, I think at least, for the most part. And he seems okay, and then something goes on inside him and he shuts down, and it's like he doesn't feel alright here at all.”

“I don't know,” Bilbo sighed. “I mean, it's been a month since he moved here, and I know that's not a lot, but at the same time I think he should be- I don't know, it's just- I feel like he won't let himself open up. He's always restricting himself, in a way.”

Thorin nodded, letting out a sigh. “It's not that I blame him for it. We all know what loss feels like. It's hard coping with something as enormous as that. And he's so young. He shouldn't have to do this at all. But it still worries me.”

“Yes, I know. Me too, believe me.”

They lay in silence for a while, knowing that talking about it any longer was futile. All they could do was wait, once again. Eventually Thorin caught Bilbo's hand on his arm, enlacing their fingers. He leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes when Bilbo's lips met his in a soft touch.

“I love you,” he mumbled against his lips.

“I love you, too.”

They didn't say anything else, but the words were reassurance enough. They fell asleep with their hands still intertwined, drawing comfort from the other's touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin was staring down the long lawn with narrowed eyes. He didn't turn his head when Dis stepped beside him, eyeing him up.

“Don't look too happy, brother. People will start to think you're actually excited about getting married.”

He shot her a nasty look. “I am,” he said. “I'm just not overly excited about  _rehearsing_  it. Why is this even necessary?”

She sighed, putting her arm around his shoulders as she spoke. “I've explained it to you about five times already. You want the wedding to be perfect, correct? You want Bilbo to be happy, correct? You want the day to go by without any embarrassing incidents that could have been avoided by going through the whole process beforehand, also correct? There's all the reasons you need.”

Thorin exhaled audibly, but didn't argue with her sound logic. Dis grinned at him, poking his side. “You're getting nervous already, aren't you? Oh, I know you, Thorin. Don't deny it.”

“I'm not nervous. Why does everyone think I'm nervous?” He threw his hands up. “This isn't helping!”

“Helping with your nervousness, you mean? I understand.” Thorin rolled his eyes at her amused grin, not gracing her with a reply. 

"At least you didn't invite all the guests already," he said instead, sighing.

"Correct. It's because I'm not worried about the guests messing this up.  I'm just worried about  _you_." She grinned at his exasperation. “Oh, there comes Bilbo. Better put on a happier face,” she remarked, winking at him.

Thorin sighed again, then turned around to see the rest of his family stepping behind them, along with the man who'd officiate the wedding.

“It's so beautiful here,” Bilbo sighed as he took the garden in. Dis had been the one to pick the possible locations for the wedding. Bilbo had fallen in love with the hall and the big garden where the ceremony would take place at first sight. It hadn't even occurred to Thorin to do it outside, but now that he had the garden before him, he saw the appeal.

He nodded. “It is.”

“Ready?” Bilbo asked, shooting him a smile that was brimming with excitement. Thorin nodded again and they took their place at one end of the lawn, while the rest of the family took their seats.

“I'm glad we ordered the new chairs,” Dis mumbled as they settled down. “These look horrible. We couldn't have used them. They don't complement the location at all.”

Bilbo chuckled about her complaints, only focusing on his part again when the officiant cleared his throat.

“So," he stated, "I'm going to begin with “Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends”, at which point you should already stand  _here_...”

It wasn't as bad as Thorin had thought it would be. He hardly got the chance to feel nervous as the informal rehearsal progressed, more than once interrupted by comments from their audience and remarks by the officiant. They went over the words, shooting each other gleeful looks as they stood before the man. Everything went well, until they got to the vows.

Bilbo cleared his throat. “I, Bilbo Baggins, take you, Thorin Durin, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to- do I really have to say it all now?” Thorin raised his eyebrows. Bilbo shot him a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders. “I don't know, I'd just like to save it for the actual wedding. It want it to be the real thing when I say it, you know?” Thorin nodded considerately.

“I see what you mean. Just skip to the end, then.” Bilbo bit his lip, a thankful smile lighting up his face before he cleared his throat, beginning again. “I, Bilbo Baggins, take you, yada-yada-yada, until death do us part.”

Thorin grinned at him when a strangled noise sounded from behind them. When they both turned their heads to look, they saw that Frodo had jumped up from his seat. They only saw the pained expression on his face for a split second before a sob escaped his lips and he turned around, fleeing the garden.

“Frodo! Darling!” Dis had jumped up as well, staring after Frodo as he disappeared onto a field behind the lawn. Bilbo opened his mouth to call after him, then closed it again, reaching for Thorin's arm. “What happened? What's wrong with him?” 

Thorin just shook his head. He turned to look at Fili and Kili, who had both jumped up as well. They only exchanged one glance before they began to move, running after the boy.

“Don't worry,” Fili called over his shoulder. “We'll take care of this!”

“Did you see where he went?” Kili asked, scanning the wide field as they reached the brink.

Fili shook his head. “He must be over there, though,” he said, gesturing towards the forest the field was bordering on. “Maybe somewhere behind those trees. I don't think he went far inside the forest.”

They approached the woods, looking around in search of the boy. Kili frowned, dragging his eyes over the green scenery. “Where is he? He can't have gotten far...”

Fili shook his head. “Frodo?” he called out, listening for an answer. For a moment there was no reply but the rustling of the leaves. Then he frowned, listening closer as the  distinctive sniffing of someone crying sounded over the wind. He touched Kili's shoulder, pointing towards a wide oak. They both stepped around it, finding a curled up Frodo slumped against it. He didn't look up when they crouched down, but they knew he'd heard them.

“Hey,” Fili said. “Nice spot. Looks like the oak tree we have in our garden.” He paused for a moment, considering his possibilities. “Mind if we join you?” 

Frodo sniffed again, but shook his head. The brothers settled next to him, taking him in their middle in the process.

“So,” Kili said, tilting his head. “What's the matter, little cousin?”

Frodo stared ahead, ragged breaths escaping him. “It's nothing,” he muttered.

Kili raised his eyebrows. “ _Nothing_ doesn't make you run away in the middle of your uncles' wedding vows,” he pointed out.

“Frodo,” Fili said, watching him until he looked up. "Listen, you don't have to tell us. But sometimes it really helps to get it off your chest, whatever it is that's bothering you. And Kili and I are good listeners.” Kili nodded along.

Frodo wiped his nose. Then the words tumbled from his lips. “I'm ruining everything. I don't want to mess this up, I'm so scared, and now I've ruined our uncles' big day.”

Fili raised his eyebrows. “Oh no, Frodo, you haven't,” he assured, shaking his head. “This isn't even their actual wedding. We're rehearsing this for a reason, so things like this can happen. Don't beat yourself up over it.”

“Besides,” Kili joined in, “even if it was their wedding, they'd still be more worried about your wellbeing than the feast.”

Frodo seemed to slump at that. Kili blinked, remembering that moment that the others were still wondering where he'd gone. He exchanged a look with his brother. “They probably are, now that I think about it. Should I go and let them know he's here?”

Fili nodded. “Tell them I'm with him, they don't need to worry. We'll be back when he's ready.” Kili nodded as well, then got up and left after squeezing Frodo's arm one last time.

Fili listened after him until the forest had swallowed the sounds of his steps. Frodo surprised him by speaking first, before he'd even thought of how to go on from there. The words surprised him.

“They're not my parents.”

Fili raised his eyebrows. The tone of his voice betrayed his stiff posture, showing just how painful it had been for him to say those words. “No,” Fili agreed. “They're not. They never can be. And that's okay." He took his face in in silence for a moment. "They can't replace your parents. Nobody can do that. And they're not trying to. They just want to make you feel loved.”

“I know. That's the problem.”

Fili raised his eyebrows. “What is?"

“They  _do_ make me feel loved. They are so nice to me and I'm just imposing on their life and I'm getting so used to them and I'm scared, I'm-” 

He broke off, his deep inhale shaken by a sob. Fili was taken aback, realising that his mouth stood open as he stared at the boy.

“ _Imposing_  on their life?” he repeated, shaking his head. “No, that isn't what you actually think, is it? God, Frodo, they  _adore_  you. They always have, even before you came to live with us. We all love you, don't you know that? We're so happy to have you with us.”

Frodo sniffed, swallowing as he fiddled with his shirt. Fili gave him a moment before he spoke again. “You said you're scared,” he said softly, glancing down at him. “About what?”

Frodo hugged his knees to his chest, a ragged breath escaping his lips. “I'm going to lose them,” he whispered. “I don't want to lose anyone else. I'll lose them.”

Fili blinked at him. “Why do you think that?” he asked, frowning. “They're not going to send you away, you know. They really do love you. No less than Kili and me.”

“Because I always lose what I love. Everything goes away in the end.”

Fili watched him for a brief moment, so obviously struggling under the weight his shoulders had to carry. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “Not everything.”

They sat in silence next to each other for a while. Frodo's breathing sounded over the rustling of the trees. It halted for a second before he spoke again.

“I miss them.”

Fili nodded, realising he wasn't talking about their uncles anymore. “I know. I think missing them is an understatement.” He smiled softly when Frodo glanced up at him. “When my father died, I felt the same. I was just a few years older than you when it happened. I know how it tears at you.” He blinked. “It still does, sometimes. I know that's probably not something you want to hear, but I don't want to lie to you. But it's not as hard as it used to be. Especially since I've had people to help me through it.” 

He nudged Frodo's side with his elbow. “You're not alone in this, either. It's true what you said before. We lose things. People. That's life. But you know what we also do? We gain things. And they don't necessarily replace what we've lost, but they give us something new, something to hold on.” He smiled. “When my father died, Thorin and Bilbo were there for us. And they still are, in every way, every day. They were my fathers as much as my dad was. That doesn't mean they replaced him, or that I forgot him. It just means that sometimes one door has to close, so another one can open.”

Frodo blinked at him, sniffing again as he took his words in. He didn't say anything, but Fili noticed that he grew calmer. They sat in silence for a while until his breath had evened out. Then Fili shot him a smile.

“Alright?”

Frodo nodded. Fili got up, holding out his hand. He winked at him when he took it. “Come on, then. Let's get back, before they send a search party.”

 

Frodo was quiet on the way back, as he'd been since he'd returned to the garden with Fili's hand firmly held in his. Fili and Kili had assured Thorin and Bilbo that he was okay and that they'd talk later, but they were still tense as they drove home. 

Frodo was staring out of the window every time they checked the rear mirror, lost in his thoughts. They sat in silence for a while when Bilbo had parked the car, none of them knowing how to start from there. Eventually Thorin's hand found Bilbo's and they shared a glance before nodding, moving to get out of the car. 

Thorin opened the door for Frodo, holding out his hand for him to take. For a moment he thought he'd ignore it, swallowing hard. Then Frodo looked up, taking his hand in an almost impulsive movement. They entered the house in silence. All the while Frodo didn't let go of him, holding on tightly. He only let go when they'd reached the living room, fiddling with his shirt as his uncles settled on the sofa.

Bilbo gave him a kind smile, only troubled by the crease of worry on his forehead. “Come here, darling,” he said, patting the space between them. Frodo's shoulders seemed to slump. He crawled between his uncles in a heartbeat. Bilbo curled his arm around him immediately. 

“What's the matter, hm?" He pushed a curl of his hair from his forehead. "Whatever it is, you can talk to us about it. You don't have to keep it in, you know that, right?” Frodo nodded, his lower lip wobbling as he stared at his legs. Bilbo rubbed his back in calming circles as he gave him time to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to imagine what it looked like inside him that moment. His heart ached at the thought of it. Such a burden, on such a small person. It wasn't right.

When Frodo spoke, he unconsciously leaned closer to hear what he was saying. The words were barely a whisper. “I'm scared. I'm scared you're going to go away. I'm scared I'm going to lose you. I'm scared I'm a burden, I'm scared I'll mess this up and I'm scared I'm never going to stop missing them.”

Stunned silence followed that flood of words. Thorin was the first to find his voice, his face the definition of bewildered. “Why would you mess this up? Why would you lose us?”

Frodo shrugged his shoulders, kneeding his fingers.

“Frodo.” He didn't look up. “Hey, Frodo. Look at me.” He raised his eyes when Thorin gently put a finger under his chin, waiting for him to look up. “Do you think we're going to send you away? Is that it? Because you're 'a burden'? Because you'll  _mess this up_?” 

Frodo blinked, nodding as his eyes began to glisten. “Listen. Listen carefully, because this is important.” Thorin waited until Frodo was looking at him again.”We won't send you away. Never. We chose to take you in, Frodo. We  _chose_  you. It wasn't even a question. You're a part of us now. How could we let you go again?” He shook his head. “You cannot mess this up. Unless you  _want_  to go, we're not going to send you away. Ever. You belong to us now. You're part of our family.”

“You are,” Bilbo agreed. “We can't take the pain from you, we know that. But we can try and help you to deal with it.” He was silent for a moment as he ran his fingers through Frodo's dark curls. “Missing them hurts, I know. I miss them too. But missing someone isn't just a bad thing. If you're missing them, it means you loved them." He smiled despite the sadness in his features. "It's a small consolation, I know, but it's something you mustn't forget. It may not seem like it right now, but it's better to love and lose than never experience it at all. You'll see, one day.”

"We need to feel pain sometimes," Thorin agreed. "Without it, we'd never know what happiness is. It's like the dark, when it's night. It can be terrifying and intimidating. But we'd never see the stars without it. And how sad would that be?"

Frodo swallowed, nodding as he pulled his knees to his chest. “It feels like a hole inside me,” he then said, his eyes cast to the ground. “But I don't want it to go away. It means they were there. They were real.”

“That's true,” Bilbo said, caressing his back. “And you'll always carry them with you. Right now it's in that pain you're feeling, but one day you'll see that it's in your heart. That's where you'll always keep them. That's where everyone we lose stays, long after they're gone. Because they're part of us.”

“It won't hurt like this forever,” Thorin said. Frodo looked up at him. “I'm not going to lie to you. You will always miss them. But one day you will look back and see the good memories, rather than the pain.”

Frodo sniffed, but his shoulders sagged as his body relaxed a little. He stayed silent for a while, then he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 

“It's okay that I miss them,” he said and looked up. “And it's okay that I'm here. Now I have them,  _and_  you. And Aunt Dis and Fili and Kili too. It's going to be alright because you're all taking care of me.” He moved, putting his arms around both of them. “And I can take care of you too, Uncles.”

He didn't seem to think anything of the silence that followed after that, holding them in his embrace as they swallowed, both struggling to keep their composure.

“Yes,” Thorin eventually said, his voice a little husky. “Yes, Frodo, you can. You do.” 

Bilbo nodded. “You do.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more...

“Thorin, have you decided on the final seating plan?”

Thorin froze at the sound of Bilbo's voice. The plan still laid untouched where Bilbo had put it. Thorin thought that it really wouldn't be fair to blame him. He'd meant to look at it, he really had. But he'd gotten lost in the hundred other things they had yet to do before the wedding tomorrow -  _tomorrow_ , he could almost feel himself break into a cold sweat at the thought –, he still had a company to run and a child to look after, and with the prickling sensation in his stomach reaching a new extent with every passing hour on top of that, it just so happened that he'd forgotten about the plan.

He cleared his throat before replying. “No, I haven't.”

Bilbo stopped in his tracks, turning to look at him. His eyebrows almost disappeared behind the curls that had fallen into his forehead. “ _No?_ ” he repeated. “What do you mean, no?”

“I mean,” Thorin said slowly, “that I haven't decided on it yet.”

Bilbo glared at him, clearly too stressed to appreciate the sarcastic reply. “And just when exactly do you plan on doing that, may I ask?”

The tone of his voice implied just how unamused he was. Thorin snapped his laptop shut.

“I don't know, alright? I've got a dozen other things to do. I'll look at it later!”

“ _Later?"_ Bilbo was staring at him, his mouth opened. "What's the  _matter_  with you? We can't do this later! We're getting married tomorrow -  _tomorrow_ , Thorin, in case you've forgotten!”

“I have not  _forgotten!_ Believe me, I have not forgotten about that damned wedding!”

Bilbo shut his mouth with an audible click. He clenched his jaw, his chest heaving as he exhaled forcefully. “Oh, it's  _damned_  now, is it? Well, I'll remind you that you were the one who wanted it in the first place!”

“You proposed first!”

“You planned on it first!”

Thorin shook his head, running a hand over his face. “Why can't you leave me alone with this for once?”

Bilbo stared at him, his eyebrows raised. “Because we're getting married,  _tomorrow_ ," he stressed every syllable of that word, "when else are you going to do it if not now? After the wedding? Well, you can save it then!”

"Oh my god," Thorin exclaimed, rising from his chair. "I can't deal with this right now.  _You_  do it if it's so important to you! I need to get out before I lose my mind over this wedding!"

He stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Bilbo behind as he threw the door shut after him.

Bilbo stared at the closed door in silence, incapable of doing anything but shaking his head. Then he groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

If anyone had told him getting married was this stressful- well, he was sure he'd still have proposed, but maybe, just maybe he would have given it a little more time. But he couldn't have known that Thorin would get wedding jitters like this, could he? 

He sighed, sorting through his things before glancing at the clock, realising that it was almost time to meet Ori. As wary as he'd been about the prospect of a “stag night”, he was now glad for the distraction.

 

Thorin was absolutely not having any wedding jitters whatsoever. That's what he told himself as he stomped to Dwalin's house, scowling at everyone and everything getting in his way. He'd decided to meet his cousin a little earlier than intended after their fight, to take his mind off things. 

The farther away he got from the house, though, the worse he started to feel. The prickling sensation in his stomach from ealier returned and heightened with every step, until he thought he was actually going to be sick. At least he was out of the house, he thought, so Bilbo wouldn't see it. He was stressed enough as it was. 

The thought almost made Thorin stop in his tracks. He closed his eyes briefly when he realised how  _overdramatic_  his reaction had been. He groaned. As if Bilbo didn't have enough to worry about, without his fiancé – the one who should make him feel better, take the weight off his shoulders – burdening him with yet another problem. 

He reached Dwalin's house feeling absolutely miserable. Dwalin only had to take one look at him when he opened the door to know what was happening.

“Oh my god,” he said. “You're having wedding jitters, aren't you?”

Thorin only groaned. Dwalin regarded him with a pitiful expression. “You've got it bad, haven't you? Good god. Come in, c'me in. I'll get you through this. I'll be damned if you lose it before you get the chance to marry your lad at last.”

 

Stag night was a bit of an exaggeration, Bilbo thought as he waited for Ori in the pub. Both he and Thorin had insisted that at long past 40, they were way too old for an actual party – or at least the way their nephews imagined it. Since they more or less shared a circle of friends anyway, neither of them saw the point in splitting their group and going seperate ways that night. They'd only agreed on going out for a drink – Thorin with Dwalin, Bilbo with Ori - and then returning home.

At least they'd been able to get the idea of a big stag night out of their nephews' heads through that agreement. Their disappointed faces had only encouraged them in that decision. God knew where they'd have ended up that night if they'd gotten their way.

“You're already here?” Ori asked when he entered the pub to find Bilbo waiting at a table. Bilbo just nodded, running a hand over his face.

“Thorin and I had a fight, so we both left a little earlier than planned”, he explained.

Ori raised his eyebrows. “Which one of you was the one to lose it?” he enquired as he sat down, sounding moderately curious.

“Both of us, in a way.” Ori gave him a look. Bilbo sighed. “Alright, it was Thorin, for the most part.”

Ori nodded. “Might as well have guessed,” he said. "You seem to handle it better than him, so far at least." Then he sat back, grinning. “How long do you think it'll take?”

“Not long.” Bilbo checked his phone. “It's been an hour. I'll bet you that by the time our drinks arrive, he'll text me.”

He was right. Ori just took the first sip of his beer when his text message alert sounded. 

“Oh no,” Bilbo said. “It's starting.” Ori watched with an amused grin as he read the message, looking unimpressed. “ _That's_  his idea of an apology? He'll have to do better than that.” Ori skimmed over the text as Bilbo held out the phone to him.

 

_You know I don't actually think this way about the wedding._

 

He grinned. “Oh, he will.”

Bilbo sighed. This hadn't been their first fight, after all. “I know.” He didn't put the phone away, knowing the next message would arrive in due time. It wasn't long until his phone sounded again. He raised his eyebrows as he read the text.

 

_I love you Bilbo_

 

"Wow. That's creative."

"Just wait," Ori grinned, his arms crossed before his chest. "They'll get better as the evening progresses. You've been through this before, after all. You know what's to come."

He was right. As they sat and chatted for some hours, their conversation was interrupted by Bilbo's text message alert at regular intervals.

 

_I'll decide on a seating plan when I get home I promise_

 

_I'm sorry don't be mad at me_

 

_I'm looking forward to tomorrow_

 

_There's someone here who looks like you but you're way prettier_

 

Bilbo snorted at that. "How that's supposed to make me feel better, I have no idea."

Ori grinned. "It's a compliment."

"A weird one." Bilbo sighed, shaking his head. "This is the man I have chosen to marry. And yet I can't say I regret it." He glanced at his phone. "Yet."

 

_Dwalin says I should buy you flowers but there's so many flowers tomorrow I don't think you need any_

 

_Do you want flowers Bilbo_

 

_I've loved you for 26 years I'll always love you I'm sorry_

 

_*27_

 

_THAT WAS A TYPO I SWEAR I KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER_

 

_Marrying you is all I want I'll be a good husband forgive me_

 

"I think he's getting really drunk now," Bilbo commented when he read the text out loud. Ori's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. Bilbo narrowed his eyes. "It's not that funny."

"It really is." Ori grinned. "You know what Dwalin and I were like before the wedding. Now it's my turn to laugh at _you._ "

 

_Everything here reminds me of you I miss you I'm sorry_

 

“Oh my god,” Bilbo groaned as he read the latest message. “I can't do this anymore. Here, take it from me.” Ori took the phone from his hand.

"I'll read them to you anyway, just so you know."

Bilbo sighed before resuming their conversation. After a while Bilbo realised that his phone had been quiet for some time. He was just beginning to wonder if Thorin had given up, when his phone beeped again. He closed his eyes with a sigh, looking up in alarm when Ori sucked in a sharp breath.

"What? What is it?"

Ori showed him the display, his eyes wide. "It's an audio message," he whispered.

Bilbo opened his mouth in protest. "Oh no, no, Ori, I'm not ready for this embarrassment, please don't-"

Ori had already opened the message, ignoring his pleas as he pressed play with a wicked grin. Thorin's voice sounded from the phone.

“Oh my god, Bilbo,” he slurred. He could hardly make out his voice over the background noise. Bilbo stared at the phone.

" _He really is drunk,_ " Ori mouthed.

“Listen to this-  _hey, can you turn this up?”_ The music in the background got louder and Bilbo then realised what song was playing. He closed his eyes, hitting his head against the table as Thorin started humming along to  _What is love, Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more._ After a moment the humming broke off, turning into a muffled noise that sounded suspiciously like crying. Dwalin's roaring laughter sounded in the background.

The audio message ended and Bilbo had to collect himself for a moment before he dared to look up. Ori's face was wet with tears. He held his stomach, still trying to regain his composure as he already attempted to press play again.

“ _Please_  don't,” Bilbo exclaimed, snatching the phone from his hands. The laughter didn't stop. Bilbo groaned. “I can't believe this. You,” he pointed at Ori with an accusing finger. “ _Please,_  call your husband. Tell him not to let Thorin anywhere near another alcoholic drink tonight, I swear to god. I can't deal with this madness.”

Ori wiped his eyes, reaching for his phone. He was still laughing when Dwalin picked up. Bilbo could hear Dwalin joining in from over the phone. Eventually Ori got the words out, making him promise to have an eye on Thorin.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes at him when he'd ended the call. “The amusement you're getting out of this is morbid.”

“You need to find joy where life offers it,” Ori gave back and shrugged, the grin never leaving his face. Bilbo just hit his head against the table. He wasn't nearly drunk enough for this, he thought.

 

_It's okay, stop making a fuss. We'll talk at home._

 

He sent the text, then waved the waiter to their table. “I need another drink. Right now.”

 

 

Back home, Bilbo settled into bed with a book until Thorin returned. He raised his eyes when he heard the key in the lock a while later. One look at Thorin was enough to tell him that Dwalin had kept his word. He didn't seem drunk anymore, if a little flushed. Bilbo couldn't help the smile spreading on his face.

“Hey,” he said, closing his book.

“Hey.” Thorin stepped inside, settling next to him as soon as he'd gotten rid of his shoes.

“Are you still-”

“You're forgiven,” Bilbo cut him off. He grinned, shaking his head. “You know, the audio part was really not necessary, but I appreciate the gesture.”

Thorin blinked at him dumbly, then shut his eyes. Bilbo reached out to pat his shoulder in sympathy as he groaned.

“That last drink was a bit too much, wasn't it?” he asked, tilting his head. Thorin only sighed.

“I'm sorry I got nervous,” he then said, serious now. “I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I shouldn't have.”

“I shouldn't have, either. We were both wrong in doing that. But I understand. I don't blame you for being nervous, or for having doubts. As long as it's not about me, it's fine. It's not like I'm calmness in person, either.” He laughed nervously. Thorin was looking at him intently, blinking before he took his hand in his.

“I never had any serious doubt about this wedding,” he said as he laced their fingers together. Bilbo relaxed at the warm touch, gentle and firm and so very, very familiar. “But if I had had any, it wouldn't have been about you. Never. If there's one thing I am sure of in my life, it's that you're the person I want to spend it with. You must know that.”

Bilbo breathed out a sigh, snuggling closer to Thorin. “I know it.”

“Good.” Thorin pulled him closer until he was leaning against him, closing his arms around him in a gentle embrace. The following moment of peaceful silence was interrupted when Thorin spoke again.

“Please delete that audio message.” Bilbo laughed out loud.

“Never. You're lucky if I don't play it at the wedding reception tomorrow.”

He snickered at Thorin's deep sigh, speaking of great despair. Then he turned around, searching his eyes for any signs of doubt or panic. He found none.

“It's going to be okay,” he said, smiling softly. “The wedding will be wonderful. We'll be alright, Mr. Nerves-of-Steel.” Thorin huffed out a laugh.

“I can handle everything, you know,” he commented. “But you alone manage to make me weak.”

Bilbo shook his head, grinning. “Save that for tomorrow,” he remarked. Then his features softened into a smile. “We'll be fine. We'll get through it without messing it up. And even if we do, it doesn't make a difference, because by the end of the day, we'll be married.”

Thorin nodded. “I know. We'll be married, and for that alone it'll all have been worth it.”

Bilbo nodded as well. Then he slipped his hands into Thorin's hair, marvelling at the feeling as he pulled him down for a kiss. “Last night as boyfriends,” he mumbled after they'd parted, still lingering on his lips. “Are you ready, fiancé?”

Thorin smiled, catching his lips between his once more before he replied. “I'm ready.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you need to know about this chapter is that I am ill and I have no control over myself. (And I still feel like at least 3k are missing from this, but take it from me now.)  
> Here we are, then. Wedding time! At long last.

Thorin was absolutely not ready. His tie was unmanageable, his jacket had gone missing and he wondered if the shortness of breath he was experiencing was something that was  _supposed_  to happen.

Bilbo tried to calm his breath himself as he slipped into his grey waistcoat. The flurry Thorin radiated didn't help with that.

He turned when he heard an exasperated sigh, finding Dis standing in the doorway. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she took the two of them in. Her hair was already done in a simple, but beautiful way, partially brought up in a bun while the rest of her dark curls fell over her shoulder. Bilbo noted how the hairstyle highlighted her features. She looked beautiful, even more so than usual. Her scars didn't look out of place, but rather completed the look. They belonged to her, that was just _Dis._ It didn't make her face any less pretty.

Right now, said face displayed an annoyed frown.

“Just what exactly do you two think you're doing?” She shook her head, stepping inside. “I wake up to find both of you  _together_ , in a room, _looking_ at each other on your wedding day – honestly, don't you know  _anything?_ You can't see each other before getting married, it's bad luck!”

“That only applies to a bride and a groom,” Bilbo said. He frowned. “I think.” Then he glanced at Thorin, leaning closer to Dis. “You can't seperate us, not now. He'll lose it. He's too nervous.”

Dis tutted as she shook her head, but seemed to accept it as an undeniable fact as she took her brother in. Thorin didn't even notice her gaze, too focused on fiddling with his tie.

“Well, it's up to you.” She sighed. Bilbo resumed buttoning up his waistcoat, then moved to the mirror to fix his bright red tie. Dis noted that his fingers shook ever so slightly as they moved. Maybe her brother wasn't the only one who needed calming down. She shook her head. “Now it's too late anyway,” she then said, turning to her brother. “Here, let me help. What's the problem?”

“My jacket is gone,” Thorin announced, staring at her as she approached him. His eyes were almost comically widened with desperation - and maybe a little panic. He looked like a scared puppy, Dis thought. She repressed another sigh.

“No, it's not.” She stepped closer to him, adjusting his clumsily tied grey tie. “Kili, Thorin needs his jacket!” she called downstairs. She returned his look as he stared at her, raising her eyebrows. “You left it downstairs two days ago, remember?”

“Oh. Right.”

He sighed in relief when his nephew entered the room, carrying his jacket over his arm. “There you go,” Kili said, holding it out to him. Thorin turned around, slipping into it. Then he turned back, meeting his family's approving gazes.

“You look great,” Dis said with a smile.

“Very handsome,” Kili added, nodding. “I knew that blue was a good choice. With that grey waistcoat...” He shook his head. “I hope Uncle Bilbo won't jump you in the middle of the ceremony.”

“I'm right here, Kili,” Bilbo said, not turning around. He met his eyes in the mirror, returning his grin. “I can hear you, you know.”

Kili only smirked. “And where's  _your_  jacket, Uncle?”

Bilbo nodded to the open closet door. “Fetch it for me, will you?” Kili nodded, taking the claret garment and holding it out to Bilbo. He slipped into it, looking at himself for a moment before turning around with a shy grin.

Kili sighed. “You look beautiful. These suits were the right choice.”

Dis nodded. “And look how they complement each other. Come on, here, stand next to each other for a moment.” She pulled on Thorin's arm, dragging him next to his fiancé. “Look at you two.” She took a step back, covering her mouth with her hand as she took them in. “I can't believe it. You're perfect. Just perfect.”

Thorin snorted. “Far from it.” But he turned to glance at Bilbo beside him, and his gaze bespoke something else entirely. Bilbo grinned up at him, returning the affectionate gaze as a faint blush spread on his cheeks. Then he cleared his throat, looking around. 

“Have we forgotten anything?”

“No, I don't think so.” Thorin swallowed nervously, tugging at his clothes. “I think we're ready.” He almost laughed at that, just so managing to hold back the no doubt hysterical sound. Bilbo nodded, too wrapped up in his own mess of thoughts to notice.

“Is Frodo ready, too?”

Kili nodded. “He's downstairs with Fili. He was just doing his hair, shouldn't take long. Once Mum has changed into her dress, we're all ready to go.”

“I'll be done in a minute,” Dis promised, leaving the room.

Bilbo eyed up Thorin, slipping his hand into his. “Alright?”

Thorin nodded, smiling nervously. He seemed to calm a little when he squeezed Bilbo's hand, taking a deep breath as he kept his eyes fixed on him. “Alright.”

They only took their eyes from each other when Kili's phone flashed. He lowered it, grinning at them. “First wedding picture,” he announced, winking. “That was too cute to just let it pass.” With that he turned on his heels and marched out of the room. His uncles followed after him, still holding the other's hand.

Downstairs, Fili and Frodo waited for them. Fili wore an outfit that matched Kili's – he wore the same waistcoat in black that his brother had in grey, and he'd decided on a grey bow tie instead of a black tie like the one Kili had. They complemented each other perfectly. 

Frodo stood next to him, wearing a white shirt and a little bow tie. Fili grinned broadly when he saw his Uncles. “You look  _amazing,_ ” he said, approaching them. “Don't you think, Frodo? Oh, you look dashing. The suits are perfect.”

Frodo nodded, smiling up at his uncles as he rocked back and forth on his heels. “Are we ready to go?” he asked.

“Now we are, sweetheart,” Dis replied, stepping out of her bedroom all dressed up. She looked around. “Everyone dressed? Everyone ready?” Her eyes rested on her sons for a moment. She cocked her head, looking at them with a pride-swollen chest. “My boys, looking so smart. Come here.” She pressed a kiss to their foreheads, both of them knowing better than to complain. Kili wrapped his arms around her, while Fili returned the peck. 

"You're looking great too, Mum."

Fili nodded. "We didn't get our looks from nowhere."

Dis grinned. Then she bent down to Frodo. “And you, my love. Aren't you just looking beautiful? My, what a striking family we are.” She pressed a kiss to the top of his head as well, then straightened. “Let's go, then. This wedding is long overdue, I don't want to wait any longer.”

 

Thorin's chest was heaving at an alarming rate by the time they arrived at the location. Bilbo stepped behind him, resting a hand on his back. He gave him a reassuring smile when their eyes met, stretching up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“We'll get through this, remember? It's just our wedding. You and I, we'll make it through.” Thorin nodded, swallowing.

 _You can talk_ , Bilbo thought to himself, trying to calm his own heartbeat.  _Alright, it's alright. You're just getting married. To Thorin. It's fine._

The following minutes blurred in his mind. He hadn't realised everyone had taken their places and quieted down, yet suddenly he was standing next to his fiancé -  _one last time_ , he thought almost giddily – and the officiant was clearing his throat, ready to begin.  _Oh God_ , Bilbo thought, taking a deep breath.  _This is it. Here we go._

“Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Durin in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together with love and commitment as husband and husband.“

“Fucking finally,” Dwalin muttered to himself, loud enough for everyone to hear, earning himself a slap over the head from Ori and Dis on either of his sides.

Bilbo grinned, but didn't turn around to look at them. His eyes were entirely fixed on Thorin.

“Thorin and Bilbo, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your married life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Through your partnership, may you triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home.”

Bilbo blinked when Thorin sniffed, his eyes shining suspiciously. Only then did he realise that tears were welling up in his own eyes as well.  _Oh, good God. Already._

“Bilbo, please repeat after me.” Bilbo straightened as the officiant spoke the words, clearing his throat. He blinked up at Thorin, the sweetest of smiles on his face, and then he pronounced the words.

“I, Bilbo Baggins, take you, Thorin Durin, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.“

The officiant nodded, turning to Thorin. “Thorin, please repeat after me.” He said the words and Thorin swallowed, his voice throaty as he repeated them. Someone in the audience blew their nose.

The officiant nodded again. “Bilbo, place the ring on Thorin's finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed."

Bilbo took the ring and repeated the words as he slipped it on Thorin's finger. He marvelled at the sight of the golden ring there, the meaning behind it, before looking up, smiling at Thorin through his wet eyes. The tingling sensation in his stomach heightened as he realised that he'd _done_ it. He was married to Thorin now. The realisation left him dizzy. 

Thorin took the other ring, gently taking Bilbo's hand in his as he slipped it onto his finger. “With his ring, I thee wed,” he said. He didn't let go of his hand, and Bilbo didn't prompt him to.

“Through the power vested in me by the State, I do hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other now.”

Thorin seemed to be frozen in place, so Bilbo stepped forward. Thorin's arms wrapped around him in an almost natural way and he stretched up, meeting his new husband for their first kiss.

The kiss was chaste, wet with tears and disturbed by his own sniffing, but it was one of the best Bilbo had ever had. It was their first kiss as a married couple. The first time he was kissing his husband, was  _being kissed_  by his husband. He broke the touch without taking his lips from Thorin's.

“Stop crying, you doofus,” he mumbled to his mouth before resuming the kiss. Kissing turned out to be harder now, with both of them having the biggest grins on their faces. Not that that stopped them in the slightest.

“Tell me how,” Thorin replied when he broke the contact to catch his breath, cupping his face when he caught his lips in another kiss.

They faintly noted clapping and cheers from the audience, but were both too absorbed in each other to care.

They only broke apart when the officiant cleared his throat discreetly, a faint blush on both of their faces. Bilbo took a step back, clearing his throat as well as he caught his breath. He straightened his clothes, licking his lips. Thorin watched his movements with dark, hungry eyes. Bilbo grinned, holding out his hand to him before turning again, looking at the officiant. The man hardly managed to hold back his amused grin.

"Please sign here," he prompted, handing Thorin a pen. He passed it on to Bilbo, who then returned it to the officiant with a big grin.

“Friends and family, I present to you the newly wed couple, who are from this day forward husband and husband.”

Thorin and Bilbo turned to their guests, grinning at the cheers sounding from them. Bilbo raised his eyebrows as he took a closer look at everyone. It seemed like they hadn't been the only ones to shed a tear.

Dis was the first to get to them, throwing her arms around Thorin. Fili whirled Bilbo around, then swapped with his mother. Kili and Frodo came right after. Thorin picked Frodo up, grinning as he held him tightly.

“Congratulations, Uncle Thorin,” Frodo gasped. “You too, Uncle Bilbo!”

“Thank you, sweetheart, thank you,” Bilbo laughed, taking him from Thorin's grip to hug him to his chest.

He laughed when Dwalin appeared next, his eyes suspiciously red. “Not you too!” he exclaimed.

Dwalin gave him a look. “Do you know how long I've waited for this day? I thought you'd never get it together. I still see you two pining for each other back at Erebor before me.” He shuddered. “I'm just glad it's sealed now.” He pulled Bilbo in a bone-crushing hug. “Congratulations, Bilbo,” he said. Bilbo smiled, bowing his head. And so it continued, until Bilbo was dizzy with congratulations and compliments.

“Alright, everyone,” he heard Dis say, clapping her hands. “Let's go inside.” He stepped next to Thorin, taking his arm with a smile as they followed his sister-in-law inside.

 

Dis had kept her promise; everything looked beautiful and perfect and exactly how Bilbo had imagined it to be. He almost felt giddy with all his loved ones around him, laughing and celebrating his special day. He turned to Thorin. Finally seeing him relaxed next to him brought a smile to his lips. He figured this was a time as good as any and cleared his throat, clapping his hands together until all eyes had settled on him.

“Um, I'd just like to- I just want to say something, I'll make it quick, I promise.” He laughed, his eyes wandering over the faces of their guests until they settled on Thorin. 

“Thorin, we've been together for almost three decades now, and though you know how to drive me up the wall,” he stopped and grinned at Thorin's amused face, “I wouldn't trade a single day with you for anything, because you have made my life a better one, you have given me a family, a purpose, a life I never could have dreamed of. I never want to stop being with you, I never want to give up this life, for anything – because I know what that feels like, and I never want to experience that again. Thanks again for helping out there, Bard, by the way.” 

He smiled at his friend, who grinned at the mention of his name and bowed his head. “So, the thing is, I really love you. I love you, so much, sometimes it still shakes me how much I do. I can't believe it took us so long, but here we are now, and I wouldn't want to give up being married to you for anything.” 

He took his hand, brushing his lips over his knuckles before lowering their connected hands, not letting go. Then he laughed. “That was all.”

Everyone cheered, but Bilbo only had eyes for Thorin and his loving gaze, resting on him all the while. Then he cleared his throat.

“I would like to tell you something as well, but everything I have to say, you already said ten times better.” The guests laughed and Bilbo smiled, squeezing his hand. Thorin cleared his throat again. “Just know that you are the love of my life, you really are, and you deserve a much better speech than this, but I promise to love and to cherish you with all my heart from this day to my last, as you always loved and cherished me.”

He broke off, blinking before resuming the speech. “You've seen me at my lowest and you stuck with me, got me through it, reminded me that there are better things in this world that are worth holding on to. Thank you for that. I love you, Bilbo, more than I ever thought I could love someone. Those 27 years with you were the best of my life and I'm looking forward to the ones to come." He smiled at him, adding, "Husband."

Bilbo grinned, cupping his face as he drew him closer, meeting him for a kiss halfway. He parted his lips, sighing into Thorin's open mouth when he gently nibbled on his lips before withdrawing.

“Before you two devour each other,” Dis said, winking at them as she nodded to the dancefloor, “you could start the first dance instead, how about that?”

Bilbo glanced at Thorin, biting his lip as a smile spread on his face. “You ready?”

Thorin's eyes twinkled. “Ready, husband.”

 

“Thank god we danced before we had dinner,” Bilbo remarked, slumping back against his chair as he rubbed his stomach. “You can just roll me home. I don't want to walk anymore.”

Thorin smiled at him, resting his hand over Bilbo's as he rubbed his belly gently. “You always say that. Just wait a little, then you'll feel better.”

Bilbo grinned at him, tilting his head. “ _This_  is why I married you.”

Thorin raised his eyebrows. “This? I should hope you had better reasons than the fact that I know all about your eating behaviour.”

“Yeah, okay, I did. But it's a good reason, nonetheless.”

Thorin leaned closer to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Then they resumed watching their guests with a smile on their faces as the day progressed and faded into night.

Eventually Bilbo yawned, realising how late it had gotten. Frodo wasn't the only one who looked tired anymore.

“Look at this,” Dwalin said from next to him. “The night has only just begun and we're getting ready for bed." He sighed, shaking his head. "We've gotten old.”

“Not that old,” Bilbo grinned, glancing at Thorin. “Don't let him hear that. Though I don't know what he's worried about. He ages so  _beautifully._ If you'd ever told me I'd find the grey streaks in his hair so attractive...”

“Enough!” Dwalin said, raising his hands. “I don't need to hear that, aight. You better tell  _him_  that tonight, not me.” He winked, then disappeared to look for his own husband. Bilbo grinned, licking his lips as he watched Thorin talk to Bard. A moment later, he appeared in front of Bilbo.

“Thank you for the invitation, Bilbo,” he said, embracing him with a broad grin. “My congratulations again. It was lovely, but it's getting late. I've got to get up early tomorrow- well, today,” he grinned with a glance at the clock.

“Of course, of course,” Bilbo hurried to say. “Thank you for coming! You _had_ to be there.” He smiled, waving him goodbye. And then, little by little, the guests began to bid their goodbyes, until only Dis and the boys remained.

“We'd best leave now too,” Dis said, closing her arms around Bilbo as she pulled him to her chest. “It was wonderful, absolutely wonderful.” She let go of him, embracing her brother now. “I'm so proud of you.” Thorin held her close, smiling into her hair. He mumbled something into her ear at which she laughed, whispering something in return. Bilbo smiled, averting his eyes from the siblings. A moment later, he found himself with an armful of Fili and Kili.

“Goodnight, Uncle Bilbo,” they said, squishing him between them. “It was great.” Bilbo grinned, pressing a kiss to both their heads as he let go of them.

"I'm glad you think so. We had a great time, too."

“Goodnight, Uncles,” Frodo yawned, hugging Thorin's legs first, then Bilbo's. He was sleeping downstairs again that night, as Dis had kindly suggested.

“Oh, I bet they'll have a good one,” Fili grinned. Kili laughed out loud, earning a slap over the head from his mother. She pointed at Frodo, who was glancing up at them curiously. Kili shut his mouth, but kept grinning. 

“Incredible,” he then said, shaking his head. “You make the comment, I get slapped.”

“Must be your face,” Fili grinned. He laughed when Kili tackled him to the wall, wrapping his arms around him when he'd yielded. “I love you too, brother.” Then he waved at Frodo. “Come on, Frodo, let's go home.”

Thorin and Bilbo looked after them, then smiled at each other. “Come, husband,” Thorin said, taking his hand. “Time to finish everything up here, and then we can go home too.”

They were quiet on their way home, enjoying the peaceful after the busy day as they walked hand in hand. Bilbo eyed Thorin up when they'd climbed the stairs and he opened the door, giving him a suspicious look.

“If you're going to try and carry me over the threshold, I  _will_  yell.”

“As you wish, husband.” And the next moment, he found himself hurled in Thorin's arms, swept from the ground. He shrieked, floundering as he tried to wiggle free from his grip.

“Thorin! Did I not just say-”

“And I said as you wish, husband,” Thorin cut him off, brushing his nose against Bilbo's. Bilbo stopped wriggling. “So, by all means, yell as it pleases you. You know, I'd hoped to hear you doing that one way or another tonight, anyway.”

Bilbo ignored the warmth spreading on his inside at that, crossing his arms before his chest. “In that case, you won't hear anything from me until you've put me down,” he announced, just so managing to keep a grin off his face as he glared at his husband. Thorin sighed in defiance, but insisted on taking the step over the threshold with Bilbo in his arms before gently setting him down again.

Bilbo shook his head. “You're incredible. Remind me why I married you again?”

“Because you love me?”

Bilbo sighed, tilting his head. “Yeah, I do. I really, really do.” Then he smirked, eyeing Thorin up. Thorin raised his eyebrows. 

“What are you- ahrg!” He gasped when Bilbo swept him off his feet. “Bilbo! You can't be serious!”

“Dead serious. I can't carry you in bridal style, but I can do  _this_.”

“You're going to break something,” Thorin warned.

“Then you can drive me right up to the hospital,” Bilbo replied, his voice strangled from the effort as he took the few shaky steps to the bedroom. He gasped for air, letting Thorin down after he'd crossed the doorway.

“Ow,” he whined, slumping onto the bed. “You're so heavy.”

Thorin huffed out a laugh. “I didn't tell you to carry me,” he gave back, settling on the bed as well. “That was all you and that stubborn little head of yours.”

Bilbo quirked his eyebrows. “You love that stubborn little head.”

Thorin grinned, mirroring his former response. “Yeah, I do. I really, _really_ do.” He turned to look at Bilbo resting against the pillows with his eyes closed, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Tired?”

Bilbo cracked an eye open, glancing at his husband. “It was a long day.”

Thorin raised his eyebrows. “We don't have to do anything, you know. As much as I looked forward to hearing those noises you promised to make...” He trailed off, smirking as Bilbo quirked an eyebrow.

“Really?” he said, sitting up. “You're saying you don't want to have sex tonight?”

“I never-” Thorin was cut off when Bilbo crawled on top of him, settling on his lap as his arms found their way around his neck.

“You're saying you don't want...” he bent down, trailing Thorin's lips with his, “this?” He withdrew when Thorin tried to catch his lips in a kiss, smirking. Instead he went lower, tracing the outline of Thorin's jaw with his lips, leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way to the spot he knew was most sensitive. First soft, then nibbling, then open-mouthed and wet.

Thorin's breath halted in his throat and he let his head fall back, granting Bilbo better access. The gesture drew a smile from the smaller man. Thorin's voice was hoarse when he spoke again.

“I was merely-”

“Trying to be a gentleman?” Bilbo suggested. “Oh, but I don't think I  _want_  a gentleman right now. Not tonight.” He straightened before loosening a hand from Thorin's neck, slowly wandering down his torso until he met his groin. He grinned at the sharp intake of breath that evoked from his husband. “What do you think?” He smirked when he felt Thorin's body responding, looking up through his eyelashes to meet his heated gaze. “I suppose that makes everything quite clear, then.”

He dragged his hand over the fabric of Thorin's clothes, his gaze following right after. “As much as I hate to say it...” he said, sounding almost wistful. Then he leaned closer, his whispered words sending shivers down Thorin's spine. “Take off your clothes.”

Thorin's response was a low groaning, the sound going straight to Bilbo's groin. “Yes, husband.”

Bilbo smiled. And then his lips found another occupation for some time.


	10. Chapter 10

“I can practically  _feel_  your eyes on me.”

“Would you prefer something else? My hands? My lips? I can put those on you too, if you like.”

Bilbo grinned, slapping in Thorin's general direction without bothering to open his eyes. Thorin's laugh rumbled deep in his chest. “Good morning to you too, husband.” 

His voice was warm and brimming over with contentment. Bilbo could hear the smile in it. He cracked an eye open, peeping through his eyelashes at his new husband. He still had to get used to that word, the mere thought of it evoking a pleasant prickling in his stomach. 

Thorin lay on his side, supporting his head on his hand as he smiled at Bilbo like he was the first ray of sunshine after a long winter. He was so close that Bilbo could feel his breath, the familiar warmth tickling his skin.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Half an hour or so.” He shrugged. “Time flies when you're looking at something so beautiful.”

Bilbo turned his head and laughed. “I know what I look like in the mornings, Thorin. There's no point in pretending.”

“You're looking  _beautiful_ ,” Thorin insisted, moving to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. Bilbo couldn't help but giggle.

“You are such a doofus. You'd think this would have stopped after a few years, but no, almost three decades gone by and you're worse than ever.”

“You are forgetting that this is our first morning as husbands,” Thorin reminded him, lazily moving his fingers to Bilbo's body, running them up and down his skin. “This is special.”

Bilbo smiled. “It is,” he agreed. Then he turned to his side, taking Thorin's face in. Though his features were relaxed now, the lines on his forehead and around his eyes were visible, carved into his skin by worry and laughter and time. All the things they'd went through together. Bilbo raised his hand, softly tracing them with his fingertips. Thorin kept watching him without making a sounds, his warm gaze resting on him all the while.

Eventually Bilbo dropped his hand, breathing out a content sigh. Thorin took his fingers in his, pressing a kiss to each of his knuckles.

“I hate to say this, my little one,” he then mumbled, and Bilbo smiled at the use of his old nickname, “but maybe we should get out of bed, now that we've both had our beauty sleep.”

Bilbo made a non-committal noise. “Maybe you're right,” he then said, a smile playing on his lips. “Especially since we have a new little one to look after now. Frodo will be up and ready to come back upstairs soon.”

“I'm sure he will.”

Bilbo sighed, stretching. “Just five more minutes, alright?”

Thorin nodded, sinking back against the pillow. Then he frowned, inhaling deeply. “Do you smell coffee?”

There was a knock on the door before Bilbo could reply.

“Uncles?” Frodo's voice sounded, slightly muffled. “Are you awake yet?”

Bilbo grinned at Thorin. “So much for that,” he remarked with dry amusement. “We're awake, Frodo,” he then called. The door opened and their nephew peeked inside. “Come on in,” Bilbo prompted, patting the space between himself and Thorin. Frodo lumbered inside, jumping onto the blanket without waiting for another invitation. 

“Good morning,” he said, smiling at them. “Did you sleep well, Uncles?”

Thorin cleared his throat. Bilbo didn't look at him as he nodded, returning the smile as he ruffled his dark curls. “We did, thank you. You're up and about already, I see?”

“Yes! And breakfast's ready soon, I came to tell you.” When he saw his uncle's mirrored expression of surprise, he added, “Dis will be back from the bakery in a bit, and Fili and Kili already set the table and made coffee.” He wrinkled his nose at that. “It's all ready.”

“That's great,” Bilbo smiled. He took the boy in for a moment, then his gaze met Thorin's. His husband tilted his head, then nodded. Bilbo turned to their nephew again, taking his hand in his.

“Frodo, there's something we'd like to discuss with you.” The boy looked up, a curious expression on his face. Bilbo smiled at him. “We wanted to give you some time to settle in before bringing it up, so we thought that after the wedding would be a good time. And why not now, if we have a few minutes spare already? You should know, though, that you're free to refuse if you feel like that's what you want. Alright?”

Frodo looked at him, his eyes wide. He nodded slowly. “O..kay?” His eyes shifted to Thorin. He'd taken Bilbo's other hand, squeezing once before speaking.

“As you know, your parents named Bilbo as your legal guardian. We thought about this and we'd- well, if you want it too, we'd like to go further than that. So you really belong to us - both of us.” He took a deep breath. “We want to adopt you, Frodo, if you're alright with that.”

Frodo blinked at them in silence. A crease appeared on his forehead as he thought about his words. Bilbo swallowed, squeezing Thorin's hand as they waited for him to talk.

“But...” He frowned, looking at them both. “I already  _do_  belong to you, don't I?”

“Of course you do,” Bilbo hurried to say. “But right now, I'm only your guardian, and Thorin isn't your anything, legally. An adoption would make it official. You'd be part of our family before the law and- well, if something were to happen to me before you came of age, there wouldn't be any trouble about letting you stay with Thorin.”

“If that's what you want, that is,” Thorin added.

Frodo blew his air out of his mouth. “Of course it is!” he proclaimed, shaking his head as if to convey how stupid his uncles were.

“I-” Thorin's eyes darted to Bilbo, who looked equally baffled.

“Of course, you want to stay with Thorin if something happens to me or of course, you want to be adopted?” he asked.

“Of course I want to belong to you,” he explained. “So adopt me. You're my family now, and I'm yours. We talked about that!”

Bilbo and Thorin exchanged a glance, then both broke into a grin. “Well, if it's that easy...” Thorin said.

“It is,” Frodo decided, smiling contently.

“That's settled then,” Bilbo remarked, squeezing his hand. Thorin laughed, a deep rumbling sound, and Bilbo closed his eyes when he leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to Frodo's hair, then to Bilbo's. “My Bagginses,” he chuckled.

They all looked up when there was a knock on the door. Fili's head appeared behind it, peeking inside.

“Morning,” he sang, grinning at the sight of the three of them snuggled  together. “I hate to interrupt, but Mum just came back and everything's ready. Kili says he'll eat everything if you don't come out soon, so I'd better hurry.” He frowned. “You know what happened the last time he said that.”

“We're coming, we're coming,” Bilbo assured, shooing the other two out of the bed. Thorin waited for him at the door, holding out his hand with a beaming smile. Bilbo returned the gesture, firmly taking his hand in his. He couldn't resist stretching up to peck Thorin's lips, grinning at the look that earned him. And together they walked to join their family at the table, their hands never letting go of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Uh-oh, I feel a speech coming on.)  
> When I started writing this story almost six months ago - it was only “He’s Breathing” back then - I never thought this would happen. I never, never expected this AU to become so big, so long, or anything close to what it is now. But here I am, almost half a year later, and here it is, staring back at me in all of its 100k words glory.  
> This is the longest story I have ever written, original or fanfiction (hell, I think this is longer than everything else I have ever written combined). This is the first time I built a bigger, more complex plot that actually needed constructing. And I learned so much through this story - and yes, I wouldn’t have done it without you.  
> Thank you, whether you silently read along, left kudos or commented (and especially if you commented, thank you, thank you so much, I keep every comment in my inbox to look at when I need to and they mean more to me than you can imagine).  
> I do in a way feel accomplished, despite all the flaws this story has, but it’s also so _strange_. Being at the end of it, leaving it behind, looking back on what I did for the last few months. Well, I never said I’m good at saying goodbye. Hence the long speech.  
>  So, yes, it’s kind of bittersweet. Just know that this has been amazing, and I have you to thank for that, and I do hope you enjoyed it as well.  
> Until next time, friends, if you stick around. :)


End file.
